Roommates
by Happyyy
Summary: Sakura and Ino want to live in the city. Ino finds a nice apartment at a low price during her travels. But unfortunately they cannot afford it… So they need a 3rd roommate! Who will this roommate be? Will their lives change forever? Will they find love where they least excepted it to be. NaruSaku. AU. A/N: This is not NaruSakuIno because some people were making that mistake.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I am sooooooo sorry for not updating a "Bundle of Joy" or "Twist of Fate" for a like a month now. But I have been so busy at school, my teachers just keep on piling the homework, assignments, and tests.**

**Well just to tell everyone that, I will not be writing for a while but guess what?**

**I found this story on a usb I thought I lost. So about a year ago before I started using FanFiction, I wrote a story for fun. **

**This story is finished and as I stated before I did write it about a year ago, so please don't complain that I started a new story and didn't finish/update my old ones.**

**Well here it is, a new NaruSaku fic. It will be another AU fic because I enjoy writing about real life more than the actual shinobi world. So please enjoy and review :)**

**Summary: **Sakura and Ino want to live in the city. Ino finds a nice apartment at a low price during her travels. But unfortunately they cannot afford it… So they need a 3rd roommate! Who will this roommate be? Will their lives change forever? Will they find love where they least excepted it to be. NaruSaku. AU Fic.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or any of the characters used in this story from the anime/mango Naruto.

**Roommates**

A pink haired girl sat on the porch pouting._ 'She should be here by now'_ she thought.

The pinkette was holding her purse, and several boxes and some suitcases were in front of her.

People were walking by and giving her strange looks, as to why she had all that stuff with her. They probably thought she just got kicked out of her house or something like that.

Looking at her stuff reminded her of the reason she was there, sitting by herself.

She got accepted into a really good university in the city, so she decided to go and live in the city. However, until two weeks ago she was had no idea where she would be living and then her childhood friend called her.

They had been very close, but then she had to move because of her parents jobs.

They managed to keep in touch via e-mails because both of them were busy in their lives. Miraculously, they both had found jobs in the same city, but her friend decided to take a break from studying.

Two weeks ago her friend called and said she had found the perfect place to rent in Konoha.

It was a big apartment so they needed to find a third person in order to pay the rent. Her friend told her that she had already took care of that, and she just needed to pack her stuff and meet her at the apartment building.

That was two weeks ago, now her friend was an hour late.

She heard a car stopped at the sidewalk, and the door opened and she heard her name being called out.

"Sakura! I'm sorry for being late, but I had my reasons" a blonde yelled as she got out of the car.

Sakura stood up and walked towards the blonde giving her a hug. They hadn't seen each other for years.

"Sakura! I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Ino."

"Are you ready to see out new home?"

"I would, if I had the keys!"

"Here you go!" Ino held out two keys with small engravings on them that looked like a leave, "You go ahead, I think I better park my car. I have already seen the place and all my things are there. I took the liberty of choosing my room first, since I was the one who found this place."

Ino winked at the pinkette and she just pouted back.

"That's not fair"

Ino chuckled, "But I think you won't have it hard to choose between the two others. And it's the top floor. We have the whole top floor to ourselves!"

Ino smiled and got into her car.

"If I like your room better, I will think of something and steal it from you." Sakura shouted and laughed.

She took one of her suitcases and opened the front door of the apartment building. She found the elevator and pressed the button with the number 5 on it.

Yes, it was a small apartment building, near the park, in what looked like a good neighborhood. The rent was surprisingly small for someone younger than 25, still a student and just starting to work.

"It better be a place I fall in love with!" Sakura said as the elevator stopped at the fifth floor, making quiet beep signaling it's her stop.

She took a deep breath and unlocked the brownish door with the number 5 on it. Each floor's apartment's number began with the floors number, so this was the only apartment with the 5 as the first number.

She opened the door and some boxes were standing in front of her. It was a hallway with light yellow wallpaper and a closet for coats and footwear.

The closet door had a big mirror on it. She walked further and a big living room with couch, few armchairs, a TV, bookshelf and coffee table that just seem to invite her to sit down and feel comfy.

To her right she could see three doors. To the left two doors and a door opening revealing the kitchen.

She dragged the suitcase behind her and opened the door to see the first room, it was colored reddish.

She went to the next one, the room was in colored light blue. It was the bathroom with a shower, a sink, a bathtub, and a toilet.

She decided to check out the next room. When she opened the door, she understood that it will be her room, it was light green, with red ornaments, and a window with a windowsill big enough to sit on.

She put the suitcase down and went to look at the view from her new window. She could see other apartment buildings and the park.

"I think I could live here." Sakura mumbled to herself and decided to see the rest of the apartment.

She found another room, which had pink walls with glitter on them._ 'Of course this is Ino's room, I don't need to see the boxes in this room to know that.'_

Sakura smiled and wanted to know what was behind the last door. It was a study, big bookshelves along the two walls and a desk with a computer. There were also some armchairs and couch. '_So I can use this as a library if I want, some of the shelves are empty.'_

"So, is it good?" Ino asked suddenly standing behind the pinkette.

"Kyah!" Sakura screamed and held her hand to her chest, "Don't' scare me like that"

"Sorry I thought you knew I came in" Ino giggled.

"Are you sure, we can afford it? I mean, all the furniture looks expensive and the building itself looks, you know, like we can't pay for living her." Sakura asked.

She did not want to leave this place, after only being here for less than 10 minutes. It was an awesome apartment.

"Yes, we can. I met the owners when I was on a plane. They are really rich people without kids. They are actually so nice that I feel sorry for them not having kids. The couple is currently travelling around the world and their apartment is empty. When I told them that I was looking for a place in Konoha, they offered to rent me the place pretty cheap if I keep an eye on the apartment and keep it in good condition. It's ours for the next two years, amazing, right?"

Ino was smiling and gleaming from happiness and Sakura felt happy for having such a brave friend who went around the world with barely any money and meeting rich people who have great apartments in good neighborhoods. She hugged her and they started to jump in circles.

"So, who is the third person?" Sakura asked as she let go of Ino and asked the question that the blonde feared to hear.

Ino tried to avoid answering the question and in the end, Ino persuaded Sakura to bring her stuff to the apartment first and then they can sit and have a chat about everything.

Sakura just sighed and admitted that it would be great to get all the yeah-our-new-home feeling out by putting her stuff safely in her room.

After a couple of hours of moving boxes and unpacking them, they were sitting in the kitchen and drinking cola.

Sakura asked again, "So who is our mystery roommate that you don't want to talk about?"

"Ermmm... First off… It's a guy…"

**ooooo**

**First chapter done! I hope you all enjoyed this one. Btw this story is about 34k words so I am breaking it up at parts where I think will be a good cliffhanger. **

**So since this story is already written, expect an update every 2-3 days unless I am busy and can't get on my computer.**

**Don't forget to review this story! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I would like to thank everyone for their awesome respond to this story. I got so many reviews, favs, and follows in the first day :D**

**So I thought I would reward everyone and upload the next chapter early! So I hope everyone enjoys the second chapter of Roommates and please don't forget to review ;)**

**Summary: **Sakura and Ino wanting to live in the city. Ino finds a nice apartment at a low price during her travels. But unfortunately they cannot afford it… So they need a 3rd roommate! Who will this roommate be? Will their lives change forever? Finding love where you least excepted it to be.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or any of the characters used in this story from the anime/mango Naruto.

**ooo PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER ooo**

"So, who is the third person?" Sakura asked as she let go of Ino and asked the question that the blonde feared to hear.

Ino tried to avoid answering the question and in the end, Ino persuaded Sakura to bring her stuff to the apartment first and then they can sit and have a chat about everything.

Sakura just sighed and admitted that it would be great to get all the yeah-our-new-home feeling out by putting her stuff safely in her room.

After a couple of hours of moving boxes and unpacking them, they were sitting in the kitchen and drinking cola.

Sakura asked again, "So who is our mystery roommate that you don't want to talk about?"

"Ermmm... First off… It's a guy…"

ooooo

**Roommates**

Sakura asked again, "So who is our mystery roommate that you don't want to talk about?"

"Ermmm... First off… It's a guy…"

"A guy? Are you kidding me? A guy living together with two girls? What if he keeps bringing home different women every night and stuff like that?"

"Well it's nothing strange for a guy to be living with girls in one apartment. I doubt that he will be bringing girls here, we talked about that and he promised he won't do that."

'_Oh no Ino and I are both young, pretty, and attractive ladies. What if he…' _It suddenly hit Sakura like a ton of bricks,"W… What if he tries to r… rape one of us" Sakura said in horror.

Ino giggled at her friends reaction, "Don't worry Sakura he's not like that I promise."

"Do I know him?" she asked.

"Yes you do know him..." Ino fell silent.

"Well?"

"Ok Sakura, just don't be mad at me for telling you this…"

"Why would I get mad unless…"

Sakura's eyes widen in horror as she realized who Ino could have been talking about. Who their third roommate might be…

"I know how you two got your issues and stuff like that, but I swear he's not like that before. I think so, to tell the truth, I only saw him yesterday for the first time after a year. And before that he was living in other city so we saw each other like every other month or so…" Ino was speaking fast and got cut off by Sakura.

"Hold on, are you saying it's one of your ex-boyfriends? I sort of didn't like all of them..."

"No, no, no. What the hell, Sakura? Ex? Why would I get one of my ex's to room with us" Ino laughed.

Sakura also laughed, "Yah your write what wa…"

"It's my brother." The blonde interrupted.

"Y… Your brother?!" the pinkette stood up in surprise, "You mean your brother who made my life like hell every time I met him? The one who was constantly teasing me until he switched schools when I was in the 9th grade and finally set me free from his terrible being? Please tell me you were just joking?"

"As much as I want to lie, I'm not joking. And he's changed, Sakura, trust me on this!" Ino looked at her and made puppy dog eyes.

Sakura sat down again and the room was filled with silence. Ino could tell that Sakura was thinking about the situation and hoped she wouldn't back out.

The blonde knew she should have told beforehand, but this was better. She knew Sakura had already grown to like the place and maybe it's the time for her to make peace with her brother.

'_I still don't get why he was so mean to Sakura all the time, I told him off every time, but he still went on with his pranks and nuisance...'_

"Ok, I guess we can try this. But if he tries to do anything, I'm moving out! For real!" Sakura broke the silence and Ino let out a sigh of relief.

"I promise. He will behave. I told you he's changed. After all, you haven't seen him for… What… Six years?

"Three. We sort of run into each other from time to time when we were in high school. In spite of the fact that he went to a different one than we did. And I will admit that then he actually tried to be polite. But I still don't like him, Ino, you know that very well." Sakura pointed her finger at Ino.

Ino got up and hugged Sakura.

"When will he move in? I think I still have to prepare mentally for this..."

"In about a week or two, he wasn't sure himself. He was staying at a friend's place for couple of weeks. But it's a small flat, so he had to sleep on the couch. By the way, his friend is kind of hot." Ino giggled.

"Oh, is he?" Sakura laughed and was happy for Ino finally having a new crush after that last boyfriend of hers. _'He was an ass.'_

"If you don't mind I think I will go for a run. You know I need to find a good track for me."

"I know, you running freak." Ino laughed and let go of Sakura.

"Got to stay fit and sexy" the pinkette winked at her blonde friend.

Ino just giggled, "I think I'll finish unpacking my things and look if we need something for the kitchen or any stuff for cleaning. But it actually looks like we only need food, everything seems to be here."

"You do that; I will help you afterwards with the cleaning. There's dust everywhere."

"Ok. Now go, I can feel you getting all anxious about finding a new running rout." She pushed Sakura out of the kitchen and both of them were laughing.

Sakura went to her room and tried to figure out where she put her running shoes, jogging outfit, and her IPod. _'No music, no running. No running, no stress relief. I need to think about living with HIM in one apartment. That guy better behave himself, he was a prick the last time I saw him, always being mean to me."_ Sakura pouted.

After a while going through her stuff she was dressed up and ready to explore the neighborhood.

Sakura got out of the apartment building and started her run. She ran around a few blocks and notice that this was a pretty good neighborhood.

Friendly people would walk by and wave hello. There were a lot of different kinds of stores nearby, most of which were those expensive brand name stores.

What the pinkette seemed to like the most about this neighborhood was the park, conveniently located only a few blocks away from her apartment.

It was a beautiful park, gravel paths with different kinds of trees and flowers around the pathway. There were park benches with happy looking families on them. Wide open fields where people would fly kites, throw Frisbees, and play catch.

Besides that, there was a stunningly beautiful lake. The water would glimmer under the sun. There was a shack where you could borrow a small petal boat and go in the middle of the lake. How romantic…

Sakura blushed and quickly shock her head.

The pinkette ran around and explored the neighbourhood for another hour before she was almost done with the run.

She arrived home and stood in front of her new home doing some stretchs.

'_What a beautiful neighborhood. And I got my mind straight with my little problem too. I'm just going to ignore him. I went a little overboard telling Ino that he made my life a living hell. That's not entirely true... He was mostly just teasing me."_

She went into the lobby, got into the elevator and went inside her apartment, music still playing.

She went to her room, _'Eww I'm all sticky after that run. I better take a shower and freshen up.'_ So she took everything she needed for the shower and walked to the bathroom waving her free hand in the rhythm of music.

Sakura walked towards the bathroom and opened the door now knowing there was someone inside. Since she had her music on and couldn't hear the sound of the shower.

She closed the bathroom door behind her only and turned to see a naked man in the shower…

ooooo

**Lol sorry everyone but I had to cut it there XD I was actually planning for this chapter to be at least 2000 words but I saw the cliffhanger there and couldn't resist but to stop it there.**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review, fav, and follow! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I am so happy after reading all you wonderful reviews :) They mean a lot to me!**

**Sorry about this late update I was planning to upload it on Tuesday but then I forgot, then I had a soccer tournament that was out of town for 2 days, the hotel we stayed in didn't have internet, and yeah... So I just got back and here it is!  
**

**I ALSO HAVE A POLL THAT WILL START NOW! THE QUESTION WILL BE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, SO PLEASE TAKE A LOOK AND VOTE IN YOUR REVIEWS. THANKS :)**

**So I forgot to tell you guys, but obviously the characters will be OOC (out of character) in this story. So sorry if you don't like them to be OOC. **

**I might add a 'playboy' side to Naruto in the upcoming chapters if I have time to write it down. Not really Naruto being a playboy, more like a lot of girls like him :) which I think will make my story even better.**

**But beware I might not do it because I have to integrate it into the plot and story, and the will be a lot of work. I am pressed for time as it is, so I might not have time to do it. But we will see later.**

**Now enough of me rambling, here's chapter 3 of Roommates! Enjoy!**

**Summary: **Sakura and Ino wanting to live in the city. Ino finds a nice apartment at a low price during her travels. But unfortunately they cannot afford it… So they need a 3rd roommate! Who will this roommate be? Will their lives change forever? Finding love where you least excepted it to be.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or any of the characters used in this story from the anime/mango Naruto.

**ooo PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER ooo**

She arrived home and stood in front of her new home doing some stretchs.

'_What a beautiful neighborhood. And I got my mind straight with my little problem too. I'm just going to ignore him. I went a little overboard telling Ino that he made my life a living hell. That's not entirely true... He was mostly just teasing me."_

She went into the lobby, got into the elevator and went inside her apartment, music still playing.

She went to her room, _'Eww I'm all sticky after that run. I better take a shower and freshen up.'_ So she took everything she needed for the shower and walked to the bathroom waving her free hand in the rhythm of music.

Sakura walked towards the bathroom and opened the door now knowing there was someone inside. Since she had her music on and couldn't hear the sound of the shower.

She closed the bathroom door behind her only and turned to see a naked man in the shower…

ooooo

**Roommates**

Sakura walked towards the bathroom and opened the door now knowing there was someone inside. Since she had her music on and couldn't hear the sound of the shower.

She closed the bathroom door behind her only and turned to see a naked man in the shower…

"Kyah!" Sakura screamed and dropped what she was holding and picked up the closest thing to her, which happen to be a hair dryer, and threw full force at the naked man.

It hit him right in the head, "Ouch, what the hell was that for!" he yelled as he turned around.

Unconsciously, Sakura's eyes started to trail down and she saw the man's…

The pinkette started to blush furiously, pinker then her hair, and then she fainted.

ooooo

Sakura's eyes started to open and her head was hurting her. _'Ouch, my head what happen…' _The pinkette's eyes started to blush as she remember what happened. _'He was actually hot… And that 8 pack… SAKURA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!' _She mentally slapped herself for the thoughts she was having.

Sakura heard some noise in the kitchen so she got up and walked toward it.

"So, I just met your brother" Sakura started, trying not to sound angry, "I thought he would be here in a week or two."

"Oh hi Sakura you're awake." Ino turned to Sakura, "Well, I thought so too, until he called me ten minutes after you were gone and told he had a change of plans."

Sakura sighed, sat down and placed her head on the table with a silent thud. Then she heard him and turned to see him standing in the kitchen, dressed only in a towel around his waist.

"Hi, Sakura! The shower is all yours now." He grinned.

"Hi, Naruto" She stood up and walked out of the kitchen with a blush on her face as she remembered what she was thinking earlier...

"I like the colour of your underwear. I think pink suits you" Naruto shouted from behind her.

Sakura's blush deepened and she turned around, standing in the hallway that led from the kitchen.

"What underwear you pervert?" She shouted back at him angry.

"The one you dropped, when you know…" He yelled back.

"You were together in the bathroom?" Ino asked.

"Yes, she was peaking while I was taking a shower" he laughed, "And from her reaction, I think she liked what she saw."

Sakura stormed back to the kitchen, "You prick, I didn't even knew somebody was there, you were supposed to move in only in a week or so. Like I would even want to see you naked, I wouldn't do it even if they paid me" she stuck out her tongue and walked to the shower.

Naruto was left speechless and puzzled. She made sure that the bathroom door is locked and furiously undressed, got into the shower and let the water run down her body.

'_Is he stupid or what? It wasn't on purpose.'_ She started to wash her hair and tried to calm down. _'Ok, ok, but only this one time… I admit he has a hot body. He certainly had changed through the years.'_ She sighed. _'Come one Sakura, get a grip. Ignore him. Remember?'_

The pinkette finished her shower and got dressed, calmed down but not liking the idea of Naruto touching her stuff. She found the laundry basket and threw in her running outfit.

She placed her shower gel, shampoo and face wash on the shelf next to the shower.

Sakura exited the bathroom and went to the kitchen and saw that Ino was still cleaning, "You need any help?"

"No, I'm fine in the kitchen, the bathroom is already clean. But you could go over to the living room." Ino answered.

"Okay" she started to walk towards the living room.

"Hey, Sakura..."

"Yes?"

"About Naruto..."

"No need. It's ok." Sakura smiled, she didn't want her friend to worry.

"Ok." Ino smiled back and felt relieved.

ooooo

Sakura was almost done with the living room. Although the house was clean enough, Sakura and Ino thought it still would be a good idea to clean it. After all, that's one of the ways how to get to know their new home.

Sakura got the chance to go through the books and she felt exited to find some she wanted to read a long time ago.

Ino was overjoyed to find the DVD collection of the latest fashion shows and the DVD player with sound system was pretty much the best they ever have seen and heard.

ooooo

A few hours later, even the study and hallways had their floors cleaned. Their rooms were cleaned too; the only thing left to do was to put the stuff needed to be put away in closets and shelves.

But what Sakura liked the most about all this was that Naruto had stayed is his room the entire time since they had that shouting in the kitchen.

The whole four hours.

Sakura turned off the sound system.

"I guess, we did it." she said to her blonde haired friend.

"We did what? I think putting our stuff away will be the hardest part. It took me almost half a day yesterday to make half of the boxes with my stuff to disappear." Ino said, rolling her eyes.

"Then I just have to do it better than you." Sakura laughed and winked at her.

"To be honest, I'm sick of unpacking for today so I'm going to buy something to eat. Any specific orders?" Ino asked.

"Hmm... Not really. But since you have a car, and I don't, would you mind also buying food for breakfast and stuff? I can make a list and give you the money. I would go with you but I really, really, really want to start unpacking." Sakura asked knowing that Ino will agree.

"If you come with me the next time? And will you be ok, staying with Naruto alone?"

"Yes, I'll come with you the next time. And yes, I'll be ok, we will be living together so I just need to get over it... No worries, promise?"

"If you say so…" Ino hugged Sakura, she was happy to live with her best friend, "I'll go and get dressed, in meantime you can write me a list."

Sakura nodded and went to her room. _'And where can I find a pen and paper?'_ She looked for her laptop bag, she always had paper in there. Sakura sat on the window sill and wrote a list for Ino.

When she was done, Sakura found her wallet and made her way to Ino's room. She opened the door and saw Naruto standing in there wearing only shorts. _'Is that a tattoo?!'_

"Are you really going to walk around half-naked?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"Not really Sakura, I'm just doing this cause I know you wanted to see me like this." Naruto smirked at her.

"So here's the list and money, if you can't get something, it's ok, don't bother." Sakura turned to Ino, ignoring him.

"Thanks. I'm off then. You two better behave, I want to come back to a home not a battlefield. Understood? " Ino asked looking from Sakura to Naruto, then from Naruto to Sakura. They both nodded and Sakura left the room.

"Please, behave. I think you should apologize to Sakura for teasing her. Yet again…" Ino said to her brother, giving him the you-better-don't-screw-up-things look.

"Yes, as you command my little sister." Naruto bowed and smiled at her, "I will talk to her."

Ino left the apartment thinking only one thing _'Was it a mistake making them live together?'_

ooooo

After an hour, Naruto went to Sakura's room to try to talk to her and found her unpacking her things.

She had headphones on, so he stood there for a while in the doorway and watched her, knowing she didn't noticed him.

She was wearing baggy sweatpants and a t-shirt at least two sizes too big. Her hair was loose, reaching over her shoulders.

Sakura had left the window open, a soft breeze was blowing her hair from time to time. Naruto could smell a scent coming from her.

'_Right, she smells so good. Like strawberries?'_ He remembered it reading after Sakura left the bathroom leaving him naked in the shower, _'Well that was an interesting welcoming'_ he laughed to himself.

Sakura opened a box and Naruto noticed her smiling. She turned to place the decorated chest on the table when they eyes met.

First the pinkette was surprised. Then she got angry. She saw him put up his hands like he was surrendering.

He knew first hand how scary and powerful she could become when she got mad… Let's just say that she turned out worst then their old principle, Tsunade.

She put the open box on the table, took off her headphones and asked Naruto, "What are you doing standing there? Trying to spy on me?"

"Nothing much really, I just came to apologize. I swear." Naruto said still holding his hands up.

"So an apology in nothing much to you?

"No, no, that's not what I meant, geez." he sighed and continued, "Listen, I'm sorry about the shouting in the kitchen, I just thought you understood I was joking. I'm sorry, I never meant it to be mean or teasing."

Sakura stood in her room and tried to understand if he was joking or not. Maybe he has changed after all, just like Ino said.

Naruto was still standing his hands up in the air.

"Ok. I accept. But you had it coming, I mean, me shouting back and stuff. You never tried to be polite towards me, well, not all the time."

"I know, I'm sorry about that too. Can we try to be friends?" Naruto asked and smiled.

"I guess, we could." Sakura smiled back.

Suddenly a strong breeze come flying into the room, covering Sakura's face with her hair and blowing some pictures and papers out of the box she had put on the table earlier.

When the wind calmed down, and she could free her face from her pink hair, she saw Naruto holding a picture.

She didn't pay any attention to that and just picked up the papers that flew out of the box, kneeling on the floor.

Then she noticed some pictures lying on the floor. She picked some up and blushed. _'Oh god, please no. Just no!'_

She looked up at Naruto and saw the picture he was giving her while looking sideways. He was scratching back of his head and looked somewhat confused with what's that... He was blushing, but why?

"I swear, I didn't see anything... Well, maybe just a little bit. But it wasn't on purpose!" Naruto tried to explain, giving her back the picture.

Sakura took the picture and blushed furiously.

ooooo

**I hope everyone liked this chapter :) I think I cut it off at a pretty cliffhangery part :P**

**So now for my poll…**

**WHO SHOULD BE PAIRED UP WITH INO? **

**I ORIGINALLY PUT IN A OC BUT I DECIDED TO PUT IN AN ACTUAL CHARACTER INSTEAD. **

**IT CAN BE ANYONE BUT SASUKE BECAUSE YOU WILL SEE LATER ON ;) I AM ACTUALLY LEANING TOWARDS SAI BUT YOU CAN VOTE.**

**I WILL PUT THE RESULTS OF THE POLL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

ooooo

**Now I will answer some of your reviews because you asked me to :)**

**DaGirlMaria: **Thanks for reviewing! Don't worry, it is a NaruSaku fic ;)

**ChristinaLuvsAnime: **Lol 1 million babies XD Your funny :P To answer your question there will most probably be a lemon that will be added. It's not in the original because I didn't start writing lemons until recently.

**Anonynmus Review:** Sure I'll try but since this is a pre-written story that I wrote a year ago, it is not really under my control because I want to leave a big cliffhanger at the end of my chapters :) So it all really depends where I find them.

**So that's all for now, see you guys later! Don't forget to review, fav, follow, and vote on my poll via the review. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone I would like to thank everyone for reviewing, fav, and following. It means a lot to me :) I decided to update as soon as I got 10 votes for my poll and I got 14!**

ooooo

**Okay so as you all know, last chapter I added a poll. Thank you for taking your time and voting on my poll. So here are the results:**

**Sai x Ino 7**

**Shika x Ino 5**

**Kiba x Ino 1**

**Incest 1**

**Wow that was pretty close, between Sai and Shikamaru. But Sai wins! So I will make Naruto's friend Sai. I am so sorry for you ShikaxIno fans :( Hope you will still read this even though it's not a pairing you would like. **

ooooo

**Just to tell you people who want me to make Naruto into a playboy, I will attempt to add that somewhere into me story. I just need to see where I could put it in. So if I can't really find a place to put it in, sorry if I don't make him a playboy. But if you want I can make a new story about Naruto as a playboy in the future when I have free time to write chapters.**

**So sorry for rambling on and on, here's another chapter of Roommates I hope you enjoy and please don't forget to review, fav, and follow. I would love to hear your thoughts about my story.**

**Summary: **Sakura and Ino wanting to live in the city. Ino finds a nice apartment at a low price during her travels. But unfortunately they cannot afford it… So they need a 3rd roommate! Who will this roommate be? Will their lives change forever? Finding love where you least excepted it to be.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or any of the characters used in this story from the anime/mango Naruto.

**ooo PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER ooo**

Suddenly a strong breeze come flying into the room, covering Sakura's face with her hair and blowing some pictures and papers out of the box she had put on the table earlier.

When the wind calmed down, and she could free her face from her pink hair, she saw Naruto holding a picture.

She didn't pay any attention to that and just picked up the papers that flew out of the box, kneeling on the floor.

Then she noticed some pictures lying on the floor. She picked some up and blushed. _'Oh god, please no. Just no!'_

She looked up at Naruto and saw the picture he was giving her while looking sideways. He was scratching back of his head and looked somewhat confused with what's that... He was blushing, but why?

"I swear, I didn't see anything... Well, maybe just a little bit. But it wasn't on purpose!" Naruto tried to explain, giving her back the picture.

Sakura took the picture and blushed furiously.

ooooo

**Roommates**

"I swear I didn't see anything... Well, maybe just a little bit. But it wasn't on purpose!" Naruto tried to explain, giving her back the picture.

Sakura took the picture and blushed even redder.

'_Just great! This is just great!'_ Naruto turned and left Sakura there, still sitting on the floor, blushing in crimson and perplexed. _"I should have burnt them..."_

'_Oh, man, I always assumed she was shy. But having THOSE photos, whoa...' _Naruto thought as he was leaving Sakura's room.

"I'm home! It's so good to say these words!" Ino called in glee.

Sakura put the papers and photos back in the box, closed it and put in the drawer of her desk.

She went to greet Ino and saw that Naruto was helping with bags. _'This is the most awkward day I've ever had; please don't get any worse than that!' _Sakura bit her lower lip and helped Ino with the groceries bags too, trying to avoid looking at Naruto.

They carried everything to the kitchen and Sakura volunteered to make dinner. It was about time, clock on the kitchen showed it was 6:30.

Ino still felt worried about Sakura and Naruto living together she said she would help and surprisingly even Naruto offered his help.

So they ended making dinner together with Sakura telling them what to do, mainly Naruto because all he know how to make is instant ramen.

When chicken parmesan was ready, the awkwardness between Naruto and Sakura was almost gone and she felt relieved.

When they sat down to eat, Naruto's cell phone rung, Sakura smirked at his ringtone and she continued to eat her dinner.

"Hey!" Naruto answered, "Yah, it's great here. Wait, what do you mean by that?" He sat quietly for a moment.

"Do you want to go out? It's Saturday, so it should be fun?" He asked both Sakura and Ino.

"Who were you talking to just now?" Ino asked?

"You know him, I stayed at his place. So do you want to go out or not?"

"I'm in!" Ino exclaimed and looked at Sakura, with the you-are-coming-with-me expression planted firmly on her face.

Sakura sweat dropped, "Ok fine, I'll go too." The pinkette sighed.

"It's settled then" Naruto went back onto his cell phone, "We could start at my place and then go somewhere else? Ok, sounds good. Would you mind buying us some beers and... wait a moment..." Naruto turned back to the girls.

"Beer is ok with me."

"Coolers please, I love the strawberry mango ones."

"And strawberry mango coolers. Yeah sure." Naruto laughed and hung up.

"He'll be here in hour and half. He mentioned we could play some board games while we get to know each other. Do we have any?"

"Yes we got Uno, Monopoly, cards, and Jenga." Sakura answered, thinking that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Then it's settled." Naruto grinned, showing his teeth and his cheerfulness stuck on to Sakura and Ino.

Once they were done with their dinner, Ino and Sakura started to pick up the plates to wash them.

"Hey, leave that to me. I know how much time you girls need to get ready for, well, everything." Naruto laughed and took the plates out of Sakura's hands, "Now, go, go, go!"

"Thanks Naruto!" Ino shouted and was already halfway to her room, _'Hehe now I can get all pretty for Sai. He's sooooo hot.' _

"You really don't have to do this, I mean, just because we decided to try and be friends doesn't mean you have to be all helpful and stuff." Sakura said, cleaning the table.

"I'm not doing this just because we decided to be friends, or as you say, to try to be friends. I'm doing this because I've nothing against doing this." Naruto replied, taking the kitchen cloth away from her, "Besides, I have all my things already unpacked, unlike you or Ino. I just think that it will take some time for you to find the right clothes in your boxes."

"So you were watching me? How else do you know I still clothing in boxes?" Sakura asked, feeling a bit annoyed.

"Geez, it wasn't on purpose. I just waited for you to turn so I could wave to you. How couldn't I NOT see all the boxes in your room?!" Naruto answered, getting a bit frustrated about Sakura starting to pick a fight.

"You could just tap on my shoulder or something like that" S

"I didn't want to scare you on accident."

"That's just bullshit, you're just a perverted asshole!"

"Well, I'm not the one who comes in bathrooms when other people are taking a shower!" They were now standing face to face.

"Maybe next time you should lock the door!"

"Maybe I will, so you don't take any pictures of me!" Naruto felt irritated. _'How did we end up fighting?'_

"Oh my god! Now we're talking about pictures? Nobody asked you to..." Sakura started to blush as she remembered what those photos were.

Naruto also started to blush, "Well why would you even have those pictures! And here I thought you were a nice girl, but I didn't know you wer…"

"It was one time! My friends and I were drunk so we ended up taking pictures of each other and stuff…" Sakura interrupted.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" Ino interrupted Sakura, now standing in the kitchen door with her arms on her hips. "Sakura, go to your room and get ready. Naruto you can clean up as you offered so helpfully and no 'buts'!"

Ino looked angry, '_Can't I really live without yelling? For fucks sake, stop behaving like little children.'_ She thought.

Sakura and Naruto stood in silence, they didn't dare to speak.

"Ok , I'm sorry. Could you two just please try and be, I don't know, more silent?" Ino said slowly.

"I'll try..." Sakura said and looked at Naruto embarrassed.

"Me too, now can I be helpful, as I offered before, and take care of the dishes?" Naruto said turning to the sink and started to wash the dishes.

Sakura and Ino left the kitchen. The blonde tried to speak with the pinkette, but she just waved her hand and walked to her room.

Ino watched her walking away and sighed. _'It's the first day and they have had two fights already...'_

ooooo

Sakura closed the door behind her and she looked for her IPod and tried to find a song that would calm her. _'Fucking asshole. FUCK!'_

She opened one of the boxes and found her winter clothes; she pushed it in the corner of her room and opened the next one.

'_I knew I should have written the content on the boxes.'_ She took a deep breath, took out jeans, and decided to wear the pink ones.

She dug through the rest of her clothing and put everything in the closet, still looking for her underwear, t-shirts, tops, blouses, skirts, and dresses.

She crushed the box, threw it next to the door, and opened the third box. '_I must be lucky at least in finding my stuff so quick.'_

She was looking at her underwear, neatly packed in smaller backs and also some of her t-shirts and pajamas.

She put everything from the third box in her closet and looked for the smallest box where she remembered putting all the cosmetics.

She emptied the box and put everything neatly in the shelves and cabinet next to the mirror.

She tripped on her sports bag where her running outfit and trainers were in, picked it up and threw it on the closet.

The pinkette looked at the clock, "So, I still got 20 minutes, not bad."

Naruto knocked on the door but she didn't answer. _'Is she ignoring me?'_

She cleaned her face, put on lotion, mascara and some make up. Still listening to music and wearing her headphones. _'It's not like I will smudge anything...'_

Sakura decided to wear a white t-shirt with 'Take a picture, it'll last longer' on the front of it together with the pink skinny jeans.

She put everything on the bed and changed into her underwear. From black to black with white polka dots and white lace trims.

She was feeling better, the music helped and she felt like having fun tonight. Her favourite song came on and she started to dance in her room.

Naruto was still knocking on Sakura's door, annoyed, and he wanted tell her that his friend was already here so she could come and meet him.

He knocked again, this time louder, "Sakura!" he yelled, there still was no answer.

'_I knocked, nobody answered, so I'm going in...'_

Naruto opened the door and saw Sakura dancing, shaking her head, her hair up in the air. She was dancing in her underwear.

Just her underwear…

He just stood there hypnotized by the view.

Sakura kept on dancing, moving her hips and he could see her trained body.

He looked at her bum as she danced in circle and then up her flat stomach, he slowly looked to her breasts…

'_Oh man my nose is bleeding…' _he looked up and noticed she wasn't dancing anymore.

He looked to her face and saw the pinkette bright red looking straight at him, into his eyes.

He saw her stepping backwards and tripped on one of the boxes. She was falling backwards and Naruto unconsciously hurried to catch her out of impulse.

He tripped on one of the box and landed on right on top of Sakura, falling in between her legs, his face buried in her breasts.

'_They are so soft...'_

ooooo

**Chapter complete! Btw when I read over this to edit it and look for a cut off point I noticed that I made Sakura sound like a **_**slut**_**. **

**So sorry if this made any of you hate my story, but she is not a **_**slut**_**, her friends that she took those photos with were girls. **

**Also it was like pantie/bra picture, not nude ones. Just to clarify to anyone who thinks they want to drop this story because of that.**

ooooo

**Now to answer some of your reviews :)**

**spazzgirl: **Thank you so much for reviewing :) You are my favourite NaruSaku author and it feels like an honor for you to review my story and give me such an awesome comment. About the playboy thing, as I mention above, I will try to add it in but only if I can fit in somewhere into my story.

**DaGirlMaria: **Lol sorry for almost killing you with all my cliffhangers ;) Don't worry, I'll try to update faster, like between 1-3 days between updates if I'm not super busy irl.

**A NaruSaku Lemon: **I might add that somewhere in the story later on, let's just get them together first before we think of getting Naruto in Sakura's pants ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone I'm so sorry that I took a while to update this story :( My laptop got a virus and it's completely broken. Well I ended uptrashing my old one and I did end up buying a new laptop, so it's way better than my old one :D**

**Oh well, to say I'm sorry here's an extra long chapter for you guys (well in my standards). I think I cut it off at a pretty suspenseful part XD **

**Also in a review, someone wanted Kyuubi to be in this story so I added him into this chapter so it would be longer. I did try to make it funny and not those parts that are random fillery type things.**

**So please enjoy and don't forget to read and review!**

**Summary: **Sakura and Ino wanting to live in the city. Ino finds a nice apartment at a low price during her travels. But unfortunately they cannot afford it… So they need a 3rd roommate! Who will this roommate be? Will their lives change forever? Finding love where you least excepted it to be.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or any of the characters used in this story from the anime/mango Naruto.

**ooo PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER ooo**

Naruto opened the door and saw Sakura dancing, shaking her head, her hair up in the air. She was dancing in her underwear.

Just her underwear…

He just stood there hypnotized by the view.

Sakura kept on dancing, moving her hips and he could see her trained body.

He looked at her bum as she danced in circle and then up her flat stomach, he slowly looked to her breasts…

'_Oh man my nose is bleeding…' _he looked up and noticed she wasn't dancing anymore.

He looked to her face and saw the pinkette bright red looking straight at him, into his eyes.

He saw her stepping backwards and tripped on one of the boxes. She was falling backwards and Naruto unconsciously hurried to catch her out of impulse.

He tripped on one of the box and landed on right on top of Sakura, falling in between her legs, his face buried in her breasts.

'_They are so soft...'_

ooooo

**Roommates**

Naruto heard Sakura laughing and he raised his head in surprise along with his upper body to see why Sakura was laughing.

"You... Fucking... Perv… It tickles... Get the fuck... off me!" Sakura tried to talk between giggles and laughs.

Sakura felt him raising his head and turned to look at him. Their faces were so close as if they were about to kiss.

Sakura stopped laughing, her earphones had fallen out, and they were staring in each other's eyes blushing.

"I said get off me!" Sakura said in a whisper, forgetting to breathe.

"I'm sorry Sakura, it was an accident. I swear! I was knocking on the door but you didn't answer, so I opened the door and… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... To... To do anything. My friend is here so I came to tell you. Sakura I'm sorry, I really am!" Naruto said, slowly getting up and stepping back.

He closed the door, repeatedly saying that he was sorry.

When Sakura got mad… She got mad… Like punch a huge hole in the ground mad…

"Perv! You're worst then that pervy old man Jiraya!" Naruto heard Sakura shouting after closing the door.

'_Oh my god, that was... Something... They were so soft…'_ Naruto said as he touched his face blushing.

He hurried back to the kitchen and saw Ino looking at him suspiciously.

"Were you two fighting again?" She asked.

"No... We... We just had a... Moment... That's all." Naruto said and took a beer from the table, took a gulp and smiled apologetically.

ooooo

When Naruto left Sakura's room, Sakura laid on the floor for a moment, still shocked and taken aback from what just happened.

'_So I just asked purely theoretically if it can get more awkward… Thank you karma, chakra, God of Awkwardness or whatever is out there! Thanks a lot; really, you just made my day! No, scrap that, you just made my day a hell! Here's a mental middle finger for you as a reward!'_ She sighed and got up, switched off her IPod and kicked the nearest box in anger.

'_No, no, no, not HIM! Why is this happening? Please, can it just be a bad dream, a really bad dream?'_ she sighed and sat on the bed.

"Ok, ok... I guess, it wasn't entirely Naruto's fault for being in THAT situation, but... But I'm still angry. So it's his fault after all! Perv! And how long was he standing there? What am I supposed to do? Maybe I should tell him that he needs to shave? Yes, why not, 'hey Naruto, that stubble of a beard of yours is very ticklish, especially when your face is planted on my boobs.'" Sakura talked to herself sarcastically, while putting on her jeans and t-shirt.

'_His face and my boobs now have a relationship, how am I supposed to get over that? Well, I might as well ignore that too. I don't want to do anything but ignore and avoid everything! Yeah, sure Sakura, just don't look at him, it's soooo easy!_' She sighed and decided to try and hide that accident deep in her sub consciousness. _'Well, good luck with that.'_

She looked in the big mirror she had in her room, next to the closet. Sakura took a deep breath and face palmed herself.

'_What a day...'_ She tried to pull her hair in a ponytail, but was so frustrated and kept messing it up so in the end she decided to just leave it hanging down.

Sakura opened her door and heard voices coming from the kitchen. She walked bare foot so nobody heard her coming.

When she was almost in the kitchen, Sakura saw Ino, Naruto, and a dark haired guy laughing there.

Sakura thought they would be sitting at the table, but instead found them at the kitchens counter. Ino and the guy were sitting on the high chairs, like the ones in bars, and Naruto was on the other side of the counter, leaning on the kitchen cabinet. _'When he laughs, he actually looks... Cute.'_

The pinkette walked in the kitchen and Naruto stopped laughing, straightened up and looked at her while scratching the back of his head while having a I'm-so-sorry look on his face.

He walked towards her, Ino and the dark haired man turned to her.

"Sakura this is Sai, my best friend. Sai this is Sakura, my sister's best friend."

"Hi, nice to meet you!" Sakura smiled and shook hands with Sai who had stood up from the chair.

"Hi, my pleasure" he answered.

"Were you two again fighting just now?" Ino asked, pointing her finger towards Naruto.

Sakura blushed, looking at Naruto and she stuttered, "No, we... We just had a moment... A misunderstanding" the pinkette heard Naruto's quiet sigh of relief, "We talked and decided to be friendlier to each other."

'_Friendlier than ever before…' _she added in her head.

"I was beginning to worry." Ino smiled and drunk from her glass. Sakura now noticed that Sai and Naruto both had beer bottles. _'I think a need a drink as well.'_

"Oh yah Sakura want a beer?" Naruto asked.

Sakura nodded.

"From the bottle or do you want a glass?"

"Bottle will be fine." Sakura took the bottle that he was handing her.

Their hands touched in the exchange and they both looked deep into each other's eyes.

'_Wow I feel like I'm lost at sea with those sexy blue eyes of his'_

'_How did I never notice how beautiful her eyes were. I can get lost in them all day…'_

Finally realizing how long they have been staring at each other, they both blushed and quickly looked away.

'_When she dresses like this, she looks... hot.'_ Naruto admitted to himself and remembered the picture he saw earlier today. _'No, no, no, Naruto. She's off limits!'_ He took a sip from his bottle.

"So, what were you laughing about?" the pinkette asked.

"Sai was telling us about getting lost in supermarket's parking lot. He went to a car that looked exactly like his and he tried to unlock the trunk, when a man stepped out of the car and started to yell at him. He had seen the beer bottles and called him an alcoholic that should pay more attention. Sai just turned around and walked away without looking back and not saying a word." Ino explained and Sakura could see that she liked the guy.

'_So he probably was that Naruto's cute, hot friend she told me about.'_

Sakura giggled and noticed Sai smiling at Ino. She looked at Naruto who was emptying a bag of chips into a big bowl.

Next to the bowl was a small plate with cheese. Naruto was wearing plain dark jeans and a orange t-shirt with a fox's face on it on it.

'_Wow, it really shows off his muscles...'_

"Ok changing rooms" Naruto said and they went to the living room, sat down and he turned on the stereo, looking for a radio station.

"The last few weeks living in Konoha I found a great radio station, it's just the best." he said after sitting down and turning the volume down with the remote.

"So, I'm the only one here that knows almost nothing about Konoha?" Sakura asked then continuing, "you have been living here for couple of months, Ino moved in a few hours before I arrived and she still made me wait for her, and Sai are you a local? I was here only once for the university registration and today is the second time."

"No, I'm not really a local. I moved to Konoha couple of years ago. We're actually from the same town. Naruto and I met in high school. When we graduated, my family moved here. But we still stayed friends, right?" Sai laughed.

Sakura looked at Naruto who, together with Sai, were sitting across her and Ino, who by the way was the only one wearing a skirt.

"Yup" Naruto flashed one of his signature smiles.

ooooo

They were talking for over an hour now and Naruto was finishing his third bottle, just like Sai.

Ino poured her third glass of wine and Sakura was almost done with her second bottle, so they all felt tipsy.

Naruto and Sai were talking about Konoha and telling stories about each other and how they ended up in awkward situations in bars, shops, and elsewhere. Ino told some short stories about her trip.

They were having a good time, laughing, the plates were almost empty. From time to time, Naruto would glance at Sakura, but no longer than a second, so nobody would notice him doing it.

'_Man I have to stop glancing at her… But I can't help it she looks so pretty when she's relaxed like this'_

"Refill!" shouted Naruto.

"We are all getting a bit drunk now, let's just take a break to sober up before drinking again" Sai suggested.

"Sure party pooper" Naruto whined.

"So, what do you like the best about this place? I mean this place is huge, you guys are so lucky that you got this place for so cheap." Sai asked.

"The bed, man. I mean, my bed is like huge!" Naruto said, spreading his arms out wide.

"Well, all the beds here are huge, it's like more than two people could fit in the bed just great." Ino giggled.

Sakura noticed what she was implying and giggled.

"Have you checked out the balcony?" Sai asked.

"Balcony, what balcony? Is there a balcony here?" Ino asked and looked at Sakura. After all, she was responsible for cleaning the living room.

"I don't know I didn't pay any attention to the windows, so I didn't open the curtains. I must admit, I didn't even pay attention to the view ether." Sakura said apologetically.

They stood up and since Sakura was the closest to the big windows reaching from the floor to ceiling, she opened the curtains and saw that they had a balcony indeed.

She tried to open the window/door to the balcony but couldn't.

Then Naruto grabbed the handle while her hands were still on it and opened the door.

He let go and she could feel the warmth from his hands still lingering on her hands.

Sakura blushed and stepped on the balcony; she walked further and leaned against the railings.

"Wow, the view is great." Naruto said next to the pinkette and she turned to look at him.

She realized that was at least a head taller than she was. _'He sure is taller and more muscular than I remember.'_ The image of him in the shower popped in her mind and she turned away, blushing.

Sakura looked at the city lights and felt a drop on her hand. She looked up and it started to rain, by the time the four of them quickly got inside because it was already pouring heavily.

"So much for a minute of balcony time. Well, if the weather is like this, I want to stay home." Ino started to complain but quickly changed her mind, "Or we could just have a party of four? And you could stay overnight, I mean, the couch is comfy enough and I'm sure we can find you everything you need" she ended, looking at Sai.

"I have nothing against it, if you're ok with it."

Both Sakura and Naruto nodded.

"It's time to start playing drinking games" a smirk went across Naruto's face.

"So it's turning into a hardcore home party? And I thought we'll be playing board games." Sakura laughed.

"We can always combine and have a drinking board game." Ino chuckled.

"If you ladies have nothing against getting drunk in front of a guy you just met, I'm all in." Sai added and when the girls nodded trying to contain their laughs.

Sakura couldn't help it and started to cry in laughter, soon followed by the rest of the group.

Nobody understood why they were laughing, and nobody seemed to mind laughing. The pinkette sat down and tried to calm down.

"Any suggestions?"

"You name an activity, action or something you have done etc… And the ones who have done it take a sip." Ino said.

"Cool."

"Sure why not."

"Alright I'm down."

Everyone agreed and Naruto went after a 12 pack of beers and Ino filled her glass with wine.

"It was nice meeting you, I hope you two won't find me despicable after this." Sai said smiling.

"I don't think so" Ino winked at Sakura and they both giggled.

"What's their deal?"

"Beats me."

"So, who wants to go first?"

Ino raised her hand, "I'll go."

"I got drunk in high school."

Everyone took a sip.

"I have gone skinny-dipping."

Once again everyone drunk another gulp.

They went will simple things and sometime later the needed to stop and get refill to stop the game for the third time.

"Oh man we're almost out of beer"

"I'll go get some more from the fridge" Sakura said and stood up from the couch, feeling dizzy. She chuckled and tried to walk straight.

"Do you need help?" Naruto offered.

"No it's okay, I can handle it."

The rest of the group sat on the couches and chatted when they heard Sakura squeak like a little girl in the kitchen.

"Was that Sakura?" Ino asked.

"I'll go check" Naruto stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

'_Kitchen can't handle two drunk girls at once.' _Naruto chuckled.

He walked to the kitchen realizing he was dizzy too but not as much as Sakura, he could at least walk straight.

Naruto walked into the kitchen and saw Sakura halfway under the table, her butt up in the air and he stopped wondering if he's seeing things.

"Sakura?"

'_You should stop showing off your ass like that...' _he added in his head.

"What are you doing under the table?"

"I small fox run under the table and I thought I was imagining things but then I leaned under and it was there" she crawled out from below the table holding a fox and smiling.

"His name is Kyuubi, my pet fox. He must've escaped when I left my room door open." Naruto said and stretched his arm to grab his pet.

"Owww" Sakura staggered stepping back towards the table, "I wanted to keep it. I always wanted a little fox pet. It's so cute and orange" she said and snuggled the little fox in her arms.

Naruto could tell she was beyond tipsy and the same could be said about him.

She couldn't hold her balance and Naruto saw her falling backwards. He gripped her waist with both hands and had to step closer to not fall back together with the pinkette that was in his grip.

Their bodies were pressed together. They looked in each other's eyes and Naruto felt how small she actually was. Sakura could feel his body heat and it made her go even dizzier.

'_Oh, my... He's so warm… More like hot…'_

"Your eyes are so bright, how come I never noticed it before?" Sakura whispered and giggled.

"We have never been as close as now." Naruto said louder than the pinkette.

"Well you sort of buried your face in my breasts" Sakura giggled and a hiccup escaped her lips. "sorry" she blushed and started to laugh quietly.

"I said it was on accident. I tripped because I sort of… Tried to catch you from falling, just like now." Naruto said in a soft voice.

"Hey I wanted to ask you, do you have a tattoo on your face?" Sakura changed the subject like most drunk people do when not able to concentrate, "You know the whiskers."

"Nope they are real, I was born with them. Want to feel them?"

"N… No…" the pinkette blushed a pinker shade than her hair.

'_Oh man she's so cute when she blushed… If this keeps up I might not be able to control my self.'_

Naruto leaned closer, he wanted to kiss her. After seeing her half-naked dancing, that image of her kept popping in his mind every other minute from that moment on.

He tried to forget it, but then he noticed how she was smiling, how her body moved. He kept reminding himself that she was off limits, even if he tried something; she still wasn't too fond of him to say the least.

But now, after all those beers he felt daring and she didn't even try to get away from him. Naruto leaned closer, he could feel her breath on his lips.

Sakura saw him coming closer and froze, she hoped that her imagination was just running wild and that he wasn't actually going for a kiss.

Suddenly she felt something moving in her hands and she realized she was squeezing the fox to death and it tried to free himself.

She let the fox go, still looking in to Naruto's ocean blue eyes breathing shallowly.

Naruto felt a movement and looked down, and saw his pet crawling under Sakura's shirt, making the pinkette flinch.

"Ahhh!" Sakura screamed, "I think your pet is just like you, he likes my boobs and it tickles!"

Sakura couldn't stop laughing because the fox was just so ticklish.

Naruto stepped back and bit his lip. _'Shit, I almost kissed her, I can't let myself make a move on her. Wait and see if you even like her... Not just her dancing in her underwear.'_

Sakura leaned forward and tried to get Kyuubi out of her bra, when she finally caught it, the fox escaped her grip and ran away towards living room.

Sakura tried to catch it, but her legs turned in jelly and she staggered.

'_Is she falling again?'_ Naruto tried to catch her but the alcohol did wonders to his reflexes and unfortunately was too slow and Sakura fell on her knees her face in Naruto's crotch.

Naruto stepped back and blushed, "Did that just happen?" he saw Sakura bend down even more and he leaned down to check if she's ok.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. It was an accident, you have to believe me." Sakura looked up at Naruto bright red and covered her face with her hands.

She heard he mumbled, "Oh, my god, this day just keeps getting even worse. I'm sorry about your fox. I mean the pet fox. Oh, god, I mean that fox that run away not you're... You're... Other pet.. Fox." Sakura giggled and hiccupped.

The pinkette stood up staggering, still covering her face and tried to walk out of the kitchen. She tripped on the chair and once again Naruto had to catch her.

"It's ok Sakura. I know it was an accident. Do you want to go to the living with the others?"

"No, I want to sleep. I'm drunk and very, very sleepy. And very, very ashamed of myself" she looked down blushing harder.

"Don't be. It's ok." Naruto tried to calm her down, "Come, I'll carry you, ok?"

Sakura nodded and Naruto pick her up bridal style, "Come on Sakura, everyone has their moments, don't beat yourself about it."

"It was almost like a ... You know like... That... I don't even like you. I find you annoying..." Sakura said, still hiding her face in his muscular chest.

Naruto heard what she said and the last part hurt him a little bit.

"It's ok..." was all what Naruto could think of, he suddenly wanted to go to sleep himself and forget this day ever existed.

'_I was right, to her I'm just an annoying roommate... And nothing else…'_ A frown appeared on his face but he quickly changed it back to a fake smile.

ooooo

He carried her to her bedroom, and when Ino saw them and Sakura was hiding her face in her brother's chest, she stood up to go after them, but Sai grabbed Ino's hand.

He just shook his head and Ino sat back down.

"I guess, Sakura's going to bed. Should we call it day?" She turned to Sai.

"Maybe we can go to the kitchen, I think she won't hear us from there as much as from here. If you're not tired yourself."

"Okay" Ino agreed and they both went to the kitchen.

The female blonde knew that the pinkette wouldn't mind. They were best friends after all.

ooooo

Naruto put Sakura down on her bed and covered her with a blanket.

"Are you ok, do you need anything else?"

"No, I'm hot." Sakura kicked the blanket off of the bed and sat up, "I'm hot because you are hot." She giggled again.

"Sakura, stop joking around," Naruto pushed her back on her back, "You are drunk, you should sleep."

'_What is she talking about?!'_

"But I'm hot" Sakura whined and made puppy dog eyes at Naruto.

He was taken by surprise and tried to think a solution.

_"What's with that look? Her eyes their so beautiful…"_

The drunken Sakura was trying to take off her t-shirt, but in her intoxicated state she was too week to even lift her arms up.

She looked at him with those irresistible green eyes, once again giving him the puppy dog eyes and this time pouting a bit.

"Naruto please strip me, I'm hot"

ooooo

**Oh man I love putting cliffhanger at the end of my chapters :D I hope this was another good one for you. Well I'm a bit pressed for time so I'll end my AN here. **

**Don't forget to review, fav, and follow! I would love to read your reviews both good and bad. Always accepting that constructive criticism, so I know how I could improve my stories.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry to all those reviewers who wanted a lemon in this chapter but it ain't gunna happen. When I re-read what I wrote and edited this chapter I notice that it was actually pretty good. I also agree with DaMariaGirl's review on how it would be taking things a bit fast like my other stories. So sorry but I will NOT be adding a LEMON now, maybe in the later chapters ;) So don't worry it'll come sooner or later.  
**

**This will be one of my best chapter yet :) It is kind of short but with a lot of NaruSaku fluff, some funny parts, some sad parts, and oh course… Sakura's past is revealed! **

**So please enjoy this chapter and please read and review!**

**Summary: **Sakura and Ino wanting to live in the city. Ino finds a nice apartment at a low price during her travels. But unfortunately they cannot afford it… So they need a 3rd roommate! Who will this roommate be? Will their lives change forever? Finding love where you least excepted it to be.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or any of the characters used in this story from the anime/mango Naruto.

**ooo PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER ooo**

Naruto put Sakura down on her bed and covered her with a blanket.

"Are you ok, do you need anything else?"

"No, I'm hot." Sakura kicked the blanket off of the bed and sat up, "I'm hot because you are hot." She giggled again.

"Sakura, stop joking around," Naruto pushed her back on her back, "You are drunk, you should sleep."

'_What is she talking about?!'_

"But I'm hot" Sakura whined and made puppy dog eyes at Naruto.

He was taken by surprise and tried to think a solution.

_"What's with that look? Her eyes their so beautiful…"_

The drunken Sakura was trying to take off her t-shirt, but in her intoxicated state she was too week to even lift her arms up.

She looked at him with those irresistible green eyes, once again giving him the puppy dog eyes and this time pouting a bit.

"Naruto please strip me, I'm hot"

ooooo

**Roommates**

"Naruto please strip me, I'm hot" the drunken Sakura asked.

She did not realize what she's was asking and how it might be misunderstood. She just had too much alcohol…

Naruto felt as if he hadn't took a single sip of alcohol. He felt sober. It was his reaction to Sakura's plea.

The blonde felt confused… First she says that she finds him annoying and now she wants him to strip her?

'_She must be really drunk to not think before asking me something she'll probably regret.'_

Naruto watched Sakura struggling to take off her t-shirt and he stood at her bed, thinking if he should do as she asks or go after Ino.

'_But if I ask Ino to help her, Sakura might blurt out everything about today. Sis would kill me. But if I strip Sakura, she just might kill me tomorrow when she remembers everything. GEEZ! Fuck my life!'_

Naruto stood and buried his face in his hands.

'_Not that I haven't seen her in underwear...'_

He started to pace in Sakura's room, trying to find the lesser evil.

'_Maybe she's too drunk to talk, she's probably be too sleepy and afterwards Ino will helps her, she will fall asleep… Yes, that could happen.'_

Naruto looked at Sakura who was sitting on her bed and giggling. He was nervous from all the thinking.

"You're actually a decent guy, except for the fact that your face now has a relationship with my boobs" the pinkette started to laugh and rolled in her bed.

Naruto tried to understand if that was a compliment or did she just make fun of him.

'_I guess I can't ask Ino for help now can I?!'_

"Thank you?" He asked with uncertainty.

"No problem." Sakura said.

'_Well, that didn't give me any clarity...'_ Naruto become slightly irritated at the pinkette.

"I guess that my ex-boyfriend would have fucked me already. I mean, I am drunk and I can't even undress myself properly, I'm at my weakest point right now" she was still laughing, "But you know? I'll tell you a secret, he never did. Because... He cheated on me. I caught that bastard with a girl I used to work with. That's why I quit my job dumped him and came here to go back to school."

She had stopped laughing. Sakura was lying on her side, her back to Naruto.

'_That idiot just needs beating...'_ He thought angrily.

The room felt silent and Naruto heard her loud whisper.

"Imagine, I was ready for our first night together and instead I found that whore in his bed."

Naruto heard her sob. He didn't know what to say, or if he even should speak. He just knew that Sakura didn't deserve to be treated that way.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't tell you my problems. You're not even my friend… Not really… Until today, we were never friendly to each other." Naruto realized she was crying.

Naruto knelt beside her bed and stretched his arm out, he wanted to pat her back. But as soon his hand went down, Sakura turned and his hand landed on her breast.

Naruto looked at Sakura's beautiful green eyes and the smeared mascara around it… She kind of looked like a green eyed panda. The blonde quickly jerked his hand back.

"It was an accident..." He said silently blushing, still looking at her.

"Everything's an accident..." she whispered back.

"Naruto, I'm thirsty" Sakura said moments later, she felt confused looking in Naruto's eyes.

'_Oceans...'_ She thought, _'His eyes so so deep and blue, it feels like I'm at the sea.'_

"Do you want water?"

Sakura nodded in response.

"Ok, I'll be right back."

Naruto went out of the room and Sakura giggled her drunk giggles.

'_He touched my boobs again...'_

She could still feel the quick, but warm touch near her heart.

Naruto walked in the kitchen where Sai and Ino were chatting. Ino noticed him coming in and asked, "Is she ok?"

Naruto could see she was worried, "Yep, more or less. She's drunk… And talking about... stuff. "

He decided it wouldn't be very discreet of him to talk about Sakura's ex in Sai's presence. Even Ino would be surprised knowing she had told him.

"Do you need my help?"

"No, we're having our bonding time," Naruto said and noticing question in Ino's eyes, so he continued, "we're not fighting, just talking."

"Sai, I'm sorry. Can you handle couple of minutes more in my little sister's presence? If she's being annoying, I can save you." Naruto said smirking.

"No, it's ok, really," Sai laughed, noticing Ino was looking at Naruto with a deadly stare, "We're having a nice, drunk talk about stuff. Don't you have a never ending fighting relationship with Sakura? I'm just afraid, that she doesn't lure you in and kill you."

"No, no, as Sakura said, we're trying to be friendlier to each other" he laughed back, and left the kitchen carrying a glass of water.

He was almost at Sakura's door, when he heard Ino shouting in whisper his name.

"Naruto! Are you sure you don't need my help?" Ino asked worried, "you can go and sit with Sai and I will stay with Sakura if you like."

"It's ok, just relax with Sai," he tousled her hair like a big brother would do to their younger siblings, "Besides, you'll be seeing him pretty often around here, so you can get to know each other now. I in the meantime can end this war situation with my new roommate.

"If you say so... I guess you're right. But if anything, call me!" Ino slightly punched his arm and went back to kitchen.

Naruto opened Sakura's door and saw her lying on floor and laughing.

'_If Ino would see this, she'd freak out and think I'm molesting her.'_

She had managed to take off her t-shirt and was now almost completely naked.

"What are you doing?" Naruto said, closing the door behind him, "I brought you your water."

The pinkette stood up, took the glass from his hands, still laughing. The pinkette tried to drink the water but spilled almost everything on her and Naruto.

She was shaking in laughter and could not hold the glass properly. _'Oh, god, WHAT IS GOING ON TODAY?' _Naruto tried to understand, looking at Sakura who had only jeans and a bra on. Now wet from the water.

Sakura dropped the glass and the rest of the water spilled on the floor. _'Thank god I took the plastic one.'_

Naruto leaned took the glass off the floor and placed on the table, Sakura was still laughing, dripping wet and walking in zigzags.

'_I feel like in kindergarten, except I only have one child to take after. And it's half-naked drunk women.'_

He took off his wet shirt.

Naruto watched Sakura stopping at her laptop and going through her music library. He heard a song start to play and the pinkette turned up the volume and started to dance.

"Sakura, stop it." He felt angered.

'_In any other situation I would enjoy the view.'_

Naruto was drunk but he felt more sober then he ever was. Sakura was drunk and not thinking what she's doing, it irritated him and he looked for her t-shirt.

The fact that she was running wild in her room, wearing only bra and didn't mind him made him furious.

'_I guess she doesn't even think that I could use or take advantage of her in this situation.'_

He found her t-shirt and turned to dress her. _'I'm dressing her and then I'm going to bed.'_ Naruto felt tired.

All day long he had tons of awkward and embarrassing moments. Now he's babysitting a drunk Sakura, who was actually at fault in those moments. He wanted to fall in his bed and just sleep the whole day.

Sakura was standing at the window, music blasting and not moving. He walked towards her angrily, grabbed her arm hard and turned her to face him. What he saw took him by surprise.

When he came back from the kitchen and she was laughing. Now when he was in the room for less than five minutes and she was crying.

Naruto held by her arm and they stood looking in each other's eyes. Tears rolled over Sakura's cheeks and Naruto's anger disappeared.

"He cheated on me. I trusted him. You're a guy; you should be able to explain. Was it me?" Sakura said slowly and silently, tears pouring down her face.

"He was a jerk. It's not your fault. You're beautiful and cute and smart, how else could keep up with me on our fights?" Naruto spoke from his heart, he felt like he has to protect her from now on.

Sakura kneeled on the floor. She was crying, sobbing and felt miserable. Not only was she drunk, she told Naruto that she finds him annoying when she didn't mean it. She had told him about her ex, to Naruto a guy she constantly quarreled with.

"The sober me will burn me on stake tomorrow" she said clinging on the blonde and buried her face in his naked muscular chest.

Naruto hugged her and hushed her, "Everything will be alright, and it's not your fault. It's his… And you know what… He made the biggest mistake in the world. He cheat on the most beautiful women in the world."

'_That fucking bastard will die if I get my hands on him.'_

Naruto felt Sakura shiver in his grip so he lifted her up and carried to her bed.

Naruto tried to let go of Sakura to turn off the music but was stopped when Sakura grabbed his wrist.

"Wait don't go" she said inbetween sniffles.

"I'm letting you go for a second ok? I'm only going to turn off the music and I'll be back."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The pinkette let the blonde go and he turned the music down and took the blanket from the ground, returned next to Sakura and hugged her, covering themselves with blanket.

They were now sort of cuddling on the bed. He felt Sakura getting calmer, she had stopped sobbing.

Sakura was just breathing hard and Naruto felt his eyelids getting more and more heavier from the long day.

He laid down and Sakura was still clinging to him, was now sleeping next to him. Naruto couldn't keep his eyes open and drifted into sleep holding Sakura in his arms.

ooooo

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was really to get Sakura's past out there and to semi reveal her asshole of a boyfriend… I guess we all know who that is, right NaruSaku fans!**

***Wonders if you can guess who it is...*  
**

**Please don't forget to read, review, fav, and follow! I am always accepting that constructive criticism, so I know how I could improve my stories.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup everyone! I'm back with a new chapter for this story. Thanks so much for helping me reach 100 reviews! :D So I'll just update it a day early plus read the bottom of the chapter! I have a question to ask.**

**After reading your reviews I kind of see that you guys want the next part to be dramatic. But I am actually not so good at writing those dramatic parts, so when I edited this I notice it wasn't on par to some of your expectations for this chapter based on your reviews on what you wanted to happen.**

**So sorry if this part isn't as dramatic as you would like it to be, but on the plus side I am good at writing fluffy stuff so look forward to a lot of it in the upcoming chapter.**

**Well enough of me blabbing on, please enjoy the seventh chapter and don't forget to read and review!**

**Summary: **Sakura and Ino wanting to live in the city. Ino finds a nice apartment at a low price during her travels. But unfortunately they cannot afford it… So they need a 3rd roommate! Who will this roommate be? Will their lives change forever? Finding love where you least excepted it to be.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or any of the characters used in this story from the anime/mango Naruto.

**ooo PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER ooo**

Naruto felt Sakura shiver in his grip so he lifted her up and carried to her bed.

Naruto tried to let go of Sakura to turn off the music but was stopped when Sakura grabbed his wrist.

"Wait don't go" she said in between sniffles.

"I'm letting you go for a second ok? I'm only going to turn off the music and I'll be back."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The pinkette let the blonde go and he turned the music down and took the blanket from the ground, returned next to Sakura and hugged her, covering themselves with blanket.

They were now sort of cuddling on the bed. He felt Sakura getting calmer, she had stopped sobbing.

Sakura was just breathing hard and Naruto felt his eyelids getting more and more heavier from the long day.

He laid down and Sakura was still clinging to him, was now sleeping next to him. Naruto couldn't keep his eyes open and drifted into sleep holding Sakura in his arms.

ooooo

**Roommates**

Sakura woke up and moaned. _'__Geez my head is pounding...'_ She buried herself under the blanket completely, evading the sunrays forcing through the window.

"Thank god it's Sunday and I don't have to do anything" she mumbled under the blanket, "I'm so hangover. I'm never ever drinking with Naruto again."

She sharply sat up, her eyes wide open in terror.

"Naruto! OH MY GOD!"

The next moment she regretted getting up so fast because everything started spinning and she had to lie down on her back. Sakura remembered everything what she done being drunk.

'_No... No, no, no... Stupid, stupid, stupid! You told him about your ex. You asked him to strip you. And he saw you in your underwear, again, smart move. Really…"_ the pinkette let out a loud sigh and got up from the bed, slowly and clumsy.

'_I cried in front of him and... And we... I fell asleep in his arms.'_ She looked at both sides but she was sleeping alone. _'And what would I do, if I had found him in my bed?'_

"Maybe the sleeping part was just hallucinations..." she whispered.

Sakura stood up and staggered to the closet. She changed her clothes and gaped at herself when she saw her reflection in the mirror. The pinkette's eyes bulged out of her head.

'_Did he saw me with my face like this?!'_ She cleaned her panda like eyes and brushed her hair. _"Water… I need water... And junk food…"_

She walked to the kitchen and tried to remember what happened to Sai and if she really did fall asleep in Naruto's arms.

She got her answer when she stepped into the kitchen. All three of them were sitting and having breakfast. Well, more like sitting at empty plates.

"Good morning..." Sakura said and everyone turned towards her.

She looked at Naruto and the look on his face spoke for itself.

'_I did fall asleep in Naruto's arms...'_she sighed.

"Morning, how's your head? You should thank Naruto for taking care of you last night." Ino said, smiling like sunshine.

"Good morning." Sai said slowly. _'So I'm not the only one with headache.'_

"Breakfast?" Naruto asked and avoided looking in her eyes.

"Water." she replied, her throat went dry, she could hardly speak. She felt so ashamed...

He handed a glass with water and ice and Sakura blushed, remembering that she spilled one last night on both of them. Also, that he took off his shirt, because of her. _'I cried in his bare chest. His bare and... Muscular chest...'_

"Ok, we're off. Sai, take your head and let's go." Naruto grinned at his joke.

"Where?" Sakura asked, not knowing why.

"I'm taking Sai home" Naruto answered, still not looking in Sakura's eyes, "And we are going shopping."

"Bye, bye ladies. Thanks for the nice time yesterday" Sai smiled and waved goodbye.

He and Naruto left the apartment.

Sakura sat down at the table and slowly drunk her water.

"Are you ok, do you need some pills?"

"No, I can manage..."

"I hope you didn't fight with Naruto, although he said you were having you bonding time."

"He did?" She asked chocking on the water she was currently drinking.

"Yes. I asked if he needs help, but he said you were talking about stuff. So I let you two be. He also said something about you two ending a war or something. I don't really remember. Sai and me sat and talked for hours, even after Naruto came and said that he's going to bed.

'_So I didn't fall asleep in his arms?! Or did I? I'm so confused.'_

"The drunk me told him about my ex." Sakura hid her face in her hands.

"What?" Ino exclaimed, "Did he say something?"

"He said the same you did" Sakura didn't mention the parts where she was crying.

"You regret telling him?"

"I don't know. Sort of... But I'm not sure..." the pinkette looked up at the blonde girl.

Ino hugged Sakura and she hugged her back, she felt uncertain what to do next, what should she tell Naruto. Should she even bring this all up?

"So, what did you and Sai discuss?" Sakura said wanting to change the subject of their conversation.

"Well, about nothing and everything. Sakura, he's cute!"

Sakura and Ino talked more about Sai and her conversation while Ino made breakfast for Sakura.

Sakura drifted away from her ashamed feeling and enjoyed time together with her best friend. She finished her breakfast, and Ino told her more about her trip, the pinkette listened with enthusiasm.

Ino said, "I'll go and continue unpacking for now bye Sakura."

"Kay, I'll just finish washing the dishes"

After the she finished cleaning the dishes, she sat for a moment in the kitchen and pondered about the wounds she opened when she told Naruto about her ex.

She stood up and walked slowly to her room, her eyes going over every corner if the apartment. _'It is really a nice place.'_

Sakura noticed something moving and saw the little fox slowly crawling from underneath the couch. She caught it and lifted to her face.

"Hey, Kyuubi. How are you doing? Did Naruto forget about you?" she said looking into the fox's small cute eyes, "I think we should put you in your home, right?"

She opened the door to Naruto's room and saw the cage right away.

"What a nice home you have, just like me" she put the fox in the cage that had a small sticker on it that said "Kyuubi's Kingdom".

Sakura smiled at the name and looked around in Naruto's room.

She saw that everything was unpacked and clean. There was a big poster on the wall where the bed was, it looked like a leave.

His laptop and speakers was on the desk, there were also some sticky notes and stationery. The bed was made with orange bed sheets.

There were several pictures on the shelve. She recognized a picture of Naruto, Ino and Sai. She smiled at a picture showing small Ino and Naruto playing in what looked like a park. There was also a picture of their parents.

She sat on the bed and saw a book on the nightstand. Sakura picked it up and saw a bookmark, marking the place he's reading.

She put the book down and stood up. She heard the fox in the cage and went to look at the noise. Halfway there the pinkette heard her name.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked surprised that the pinkette was in his room.

"Naruto!" She said startled and turned to face him, "What are you doing here?

"What am I doing here? This is my room, the question is what are you doing here?"

"Kyuubi"

"Kyuubi?"

"Ermmm, the fox" she pointed to towards Naruto's pet in the cage, "I found him in the living room and put in the cage."

"Yeah, I guess I forgot about him" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Sakura, listen about yesterday..." he started, not sure what to say next, "I... You... It will stay a secret, I'm not telling anyone about your ex."

"Thank you" Sakura smiled with a sad expression, "Friends?"

"Friends"

They smiled at each other.

"Did you sleep well? I sort of dozed off at the same time you fell asleep, but woke up soon after and went to sleep in my room."

"I slept well. Thank you for listening to me and I'm sorry you had to see me like this."

'_So I wasn't hallucinating...' _a blush crept up onto Sakura's face.

"That's what friends do" Naruto smiled reassuringly.

Sakura made her way out of Naruto's room and stopped in front of him. She looked in his eyes and hugged him, whispering "Thank you" and Naruto hugged her back and felt at ease.

"I think I'm going to watch a movie or read a book. My hangover me wants to rest." Sakura said and walked out of Naruto's room.

ooooo

**Chapter is complete :) Sorry that the ending of this chapter isn't a cliff hanger :( But this was the only place I could cut it. The next part is a bit of a time skip and I realized that I put in another pairing that I liked in the story. Which happens to be ****KibaxHinata.**

**SO THE QUESTION IS, WHO WOULD YOU LIKE AS ANOTHER PAIRING? **

**I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT I WROTE KIBAxHINATA (ONLY MINOR BUT HAS SOME ROLE IN THE STORY) IN THE NEXT PARTS OF THE STORY.**

**SO IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE ME TO CHANGE IT, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS. THE PAIRING WITH THE MOST VOTES WILL BE PUT INTO THE STORY.**

**Don't forget to read, review, fav, and follow!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late update but I've been so busy at school D: I will retract my promise of an update every 2-3 days cause I have been too busy. But I will try, key word try, to update every weekend.**

**Thanks everyone who answered and voted in the poll I had up in my last chapter. Well here are the results of the pairing…**

**Kiba x Hinata 7**

**Shikamaru x Temari 8**

**Chouji x Random Girl 3**

**Neji x Tenten 1**

**Kakashi x Anko or Shizune 1**

**Wow and Shikamaru and Temari won by 1 vote :O That was a pretty close results. Sorry if for those of you who picked another pairing :( But if there's another OC pairing that I wrote later on (which I can't remember atm) then I'll make in Kiba x Hinata since that got in second place.**

**Well enjoy this chapter, and don't forget the read and review!**

**Summary: **Sakura and Ino wanting to live in the city. Ino finds a nice apartment at a low price during her travels. But unfortunately they cannot afford it… So they need a 3rd roommate! Who will this roommate be? Will their lives change forever? Finding love where you least excepted it to be.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or any of the characters used in this story from the anime/mango Naruto.

**ooo PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER ooo**

"Sakura?" Naruto asked surprised that the pinkette was in his room.

"Naruto!" She said startled and turned to face him, "What are you doing here?

"What am I doing here? This is my room, the question is what are you doing here?"

"Kyuubi"

"Kyuubi?"

"Ermmm, the fox" she pointed to towards Naruto's pet in the cage, "I found him in the living room and put in the cage."

"Yeah, I guess I forgot about him" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Sakura, listen about yesterday..." he started, not sure what to say next, "I... You... It will stay a secret, I'm not telling anyone about your ex."

"Thank you" Sakura smiled with a sad expression, "Friends?"

"Friends"

They smiled at each other.

"Did you sleep well? I sort of dozed off at the same time you fell asleep, but woke up soon after and went to sleep in my room."

"I slept well. Thank you for listening to me and I'm sorry you had to see me like this."

'_So I wasn't hallucinating...' _a blush crept up onto Sakura's face.

"That's what friends do" Naruto smiled reassuringly.

Sakura made her way out of Naruto's room and stopped in front of him. She looked in his eyes and hugged him, whispering "Thank you" and Naruto hugged her back and felt at ease.

"I think I'm going to watch a movie or read a book. My hangover me wants to rest." Sakura said and walked out of Naruto's room.

ooooo

**Roommates**

A month had gone by since they moved in. Sai was now visiting them almost every other day.

Sakura and Ino have finally unpacked their things three weeks before, and were now used to their apartment.

After exploring the house a bit more, Ino found out that the big window in kitchen was actually another door to the balcony, connecting it with living room.

The owners had called Ino and told that there's a storage room in the basements where they can find furniture for the balcony.

Yes, they had a big balcony.

Yes, they got the apartment cheap.

Yes, they were living in the rich people neighborhood.

No, they did not become arrogant just because they were so lucky.

Yes, they had meals on the balcony from time to time.

Sakura had found a job in a local cafeteria; she was concentrating on her studies too and had almost forgotten all the awkwardness, more like awkward things, between her and Naruto.

Naruto was working at an architectural firm, the reason he moved to Konoha was because he got the internship that will eventually turn into a full-time job.

Naruto's workplace was not far from where Sakura worked so they sometimes had lunch together.

As friends…

But they never hugged each other when meeting up, a simple 'hi' was enough for them. At least, it was enough for the pinkette.

Sakura had befriended one of her co-workers Temari. She has green eyes and blonde hair, which is gathered into four ponytails.

They were actually going to the same university and working the same shift, just attending different study programs.

Some of Sakura's friends from the University were regular customers so she started to get to know the city better with their help. She was almost certain that a guy in her class named Shikamaru was not coming for coffee but rather just to see Temari.

Ino was still talking about how hot Sai was and the pinkette noticed that they were flirting with each other and always smiled at it.

The blonde was still looking for a job, so she was always responsible for making dinner because of her free time. She always said that maybe she should just become Sakura's and Naruto's housewife rather than look for a job.

They have even made schedule for different house chores and today was Sakura's time to clean the apartment.

Since it was Saturday, Sakura's roommates were still sleeping and she started her cleaning duties by cleaning the bathroom, followed by living room, the study and hallways.

When she was done, she went to the kitchen and started to make breakfast, she heard someone taking a shower. The pinkette looked in the clock that showed 1 PM and thought, _'They sure are brother and sister, both of them sleeping almost till noon...'_

She had made toasts with eggs and bacon. The pinkette was the only one who was drinked tea and so she had to turn on the coffee maker for her roommates.

The kitchen slowly filled with the scent of baked bread and coffee. She turned off the oven and sat at the table, looking out of the window and enjoying her breakfast and peppermint tea.

"Mmm, it smells delicious. Morning Sakura" Naruto said entering the kitchen, his hair still wet from the shower.

"Morning. Feel free to dig in," the pinkette let out a laugh, "you two like to sleep in."

"It's Saturday, I can sleep in" he sat down at the table across from Sakura, "Thanks for the breakfast and coffee." Naruto took a sip from his cup.

"Do you mind me asking a question about Sai?"

"Nope" he answered his mouth full.

"Is he a good guy? I mean, is he trustworthy? Since you know him the longest..."

"He is, I can assure you that." Naruto said, looking out the window, "Hey, do you know the weather forecast for today?"

"Sunny and warm, like any other Semptember day here" she smiled cheerfully back.

"Maybe we should have a picnic, the four of us?"

"I have the evening shift today, two of the girls had plans so Temari and I are taking their shifts. So no picnic for me."

"Ok, then. Why did you ask about Sai? Did he do something? Or is it because you l…" the blonde trailed and his grin dropped.

"No. I asked because of Ino."

"What about Ino?" Naruto asked, not understanding what she meant.

"They have been flirting with each other for a while now, haven't you noticed?" the pinkette said, and took a bite from her to toast.

"They have? " Naruto almost chocked on the coffee.

"Tell me you're joking, you really haven't noticed? No wonder you don't have a girlfriend, missing such things" the pinkette chuckled.

"Said the girl without a boyfriend." Naruto responded without thinking.

Silence fell in the room.

Naruto saw a sad expression growing on Sakura's face.

He bit his tongue and cursed at himself.

How could he forgot about her last relationship and the reason she's not seeing anyone?

Naruto wanted to tell he's sorry, but the pinkette was first to speak.

"Maybe we can have a picnic tomorrow, the forecast said it's going to be warm and sunny the whole weekend." Sakura said smiling at Naruto, but her smile didn't reach her eyes.

Naruto noticed it. This smile was fake, she was probably still hurt inside.

They never did speak about the night a month ago, about her breaking down in her drunken state.

But Ino had told him everything. That Sakua avoids speaking about it, even with Ino, her best friend that she can tell anything too.

"Yeah, we could."

"So how would feel about Sai dating Ino?" Sakura asked, the sadness gone.

"I guess I wouldn't mind it. At least I know him. Yeah, I think it would be fine" Naruto continued to eat his breakfast, "But if he hurts her in anyway, I'll kick his ass and leave him for dead, for hurting my little sister."

Sakura sweat dropped, "Don't worry I don't think that Sai would ever do that. It looks like he really like Ino."

"He better" Naruto smashed his right fist into his left palm.

Breakfast continue and eventually the pinkette was done so she stood up and washed her plate; she poured another cup of tea and went to the balcony. She laid down on the lounger and closed her eyes, she let the sun warm her face.

Naruto watched her walking to the balcony, still eating his breakfast. _'She should lose those baggy clothes, she can dress so hot when she's leaving the apartment...'_

He choked on his food. He remembered Sakura dancing in her underwear. He clenched his fists. _'Stop Naruto! It's just a crush you have because you've seen her half-naked.'_

He sighed and finished his breakfast, washed dishes and walked to wake up Ino to find out her plans for the weekend.

Naruto and Ino decided having a picnic tomorrow so they said Sakura they're going shopping for it. Sakura hugged Ino and went to her room to take a nap while the siblings left the house after Ino finished her breakfast and her daily dose of coffee.

ooooo

_Naruto was half-naked, wearing only his boxers and he was pressing Sakura against the wall in his room. _

_The blondes hands were on her wrists, pinning her hands on both sides over her head. _

_Sakura was in her black and pink poke dotted underwear. _

_He was kissing her neck and saying that he wanted her so badly. _

_Sakura moaned every time he kissed her and moved her body closer to his. Naruto kissed her on the lips and lifted her up._

_The pinkette wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist and he carried her to his bed, never breaking the kiss. _

_He pinned her hands again and started to slowly kiss down her neck, to her collarbone. _

_He stopped kissing her and started to lick her neck. Starting from the shoulder till her ear in one try. _

_His tongue barely touching her, making Sakura moan at every touch, she arched her back and was breathing heavily. _

_Naruto's hand groped her breast and she moaned once again. She couldn't stop moan evertime Naruto would touch her._

_His hand was moving down her belly, closer and closer to the edge of her panties..._

Sakura woke up drenched in sweat.

'_Oh god. Seriously!?'_

She scolded her sub consciousness.

She needed a shower... Now…

She went to the bathroom and got angry with the mess Naruto had once again left in the bathroom.

His towel was just lying on the floor and there was a small puddle of water near the shower.

"How many time have I told him to leave the bathroom CLEAN AND DRY!" she hissed.

Sakura took wiped the puddle and hang the towel on the dryer. After that, she got in the shower and started to wash her hair. _'He hadn't left the bathroom in such mess for couple of weeks.'_

She sighed and started to wash off the sweat. _'Naruto is just everywhere...'_ She remembered the dream she was having minutes before.

The pinkette remembered everything standing in the shower and got mad. She didn't want to think about the blonde like that.

She tied the towel around her and took her clothes with her, Sakura decided to dress in her room.

Away from the shower Naruto was in this morning.

The pinkette opened the bathroom door and bumped into someone.

She looked up.

Naruto...

He had just returned from shopping with Ino and Sakura was still mad about her dream and him leaving the bathroom in mess.

"Can you really NOT leave your towel on the floor and wipe up all the water?" she shouted at him and stormed towards her room.

"Huh?"

Then the pinkette stopped and turned around, she looked into Naruto deep blue eyes and yelled, "And don't you dare to kiss me again!" Leaving two very stunned blonde's in the hallway.

ooooo

**Well that's it for this chapter, look forward to another chapter next weekend :D Don't forget to read, review, fav, and follow! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh man I'm so sorry for the delay in updating… It's almost been 2 weeks now :( I was just swamped with school work and I couldn't just upload this chapter… I had to add parts to make it more interesting so yah…**

**Enough of me talking, enjoy this chapter (which btw is mostly the story because I didn't make too long of a AN)!**

**Summary: **Sakura and Ino wanting to live in the city. Ino finds a nice apartment at a low price during her travels. But unfortunately they cannot afford it… So they need a 3rd roommate! Who will this roommate be? Will their lives change forever? Finding love where you least excepted it to be.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or any of the characters used in this story from the anime/mango Naruto.

**ooo PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER ooo**

The pinkette opened the bathroom door and bumped into someone.

She looked up.

Naruto...

He had just returned from shopping with Ino and Sakura was still mad about her dream and him leaving the bathroom in mess.

"Can you really NOT leave your towel on the floor and wipe up all the water?" she shouted at him and stormed towards her room.

"Huh?"

Then the pinkette stopped and turned around, she looked into Naruto deep blue eyes and yelled, "And don't you dare to kiss me again!" Leaving two very stunned blonde's in the hallway.

ooooo

**Roommates**

Sakura slammed the door shut and Ino slapped Naruto in the back of his head.

"Oww" he shrieked.

"What was that all about?" Ino asked angrily.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Naruto said surprised, rubbing his the lump that now formed on his head, "That hurt..."

"So! Did you really kiss her?"

"N… No! I swear! I have no idea what she was yelling about."

'_But I wish I knew...' _he added in his head.

"Well, I don't think we both misheard her saying the word 'kiss." Ino had her hands on her waist and was still looking angrily at Naruto.

The male blonde let out a sigh and shrugged his shoulders. He looked at his sister, then walked to Sakura's door and knocking.

"Hey Sakura, can I come in?"

"No!" Sakura shouted back, "I'm getting ready for work."

'_It doesn't matter that it starts only in three hours...'_

Ino sighed and walked to the kitchen to unpack the bags with food, on her way she glared at Naruto.

"If you're lying to me, I will kick your ass Naruto."

"But I didn't do anything, geez" he started to get irritated too. He followed his sister to the kitchen.

ooooo

When the pinkette had closed her door, she realized what she had said. _'There's no way they didn't hear what I said. Stupid dream, getting me into awkward situations again with Naruto...'_

Sakura freaked out and decided to go to cafeteria early to work extra hours just to avoid seeing her hot blonde crush.

She quickly dried her hair, got dressed, and quietly opened the door. She heard Ino and Naruto talking in the kitchen so she took this as an opportunity to sneak out of the apartment.

Naruto heard a door closing and ran to see if it was Sakura, he wanted to what was going on in her mind.

'_I KNOW I haven't kissed her. I don't even remember the last time I hugged her.'_

He went to her room and decided to open it without knocking. He needed to know what's going on. Her room was empty and he concluded it was the front door he heard closing.

The spiky haired boy walked back to the kitchen and continued to argue with Ino about being innocent. In the end, Ino finally calmed down and they decided to talk to Sakura when she's back.

ooooo

Meanwhile Sakura was walking to the bus stop and kept thinking about her dream and what she yelled at Naruto in the apartment.

'_How could I be so stupid… To shout at Naruto for things he did in my dream... In THAT dream… Why am I having dreams about Naruto?!'_ She blushed remembering the dream yet again, while entering the bus that just arrived at the stop..

She got out at her stop, _'Maybe I should concentrate on other people wishes and forget about my dreams for the time being. Or else I'm going to jump off a bridge trying to understand the reasons for having..."_ she stopped and blushed even redder, _"... yes, for having wet dreams... STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT DREAM!"_

She shook her head, trying to get rid of the memories and saw Shikamaru crossing the street. _"Thought so, he's coming to see Temari. But she should be here in two hours. How did he even know she's working today?"_

"Hey, Sakura! Are coming early as well?" the pinkette heard a familiar voice behind her and turned around to see Temari.

"Hi Temari! Yes, I thought I could need extra cash."

'_Maybe I'll need to move pretty soon... Just for the sake of avoiding Naruto…'_

"Yeah, me too." Temari smiled, "Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Does.. Emm... Does Shikamaru have a girlfriend?" the blonde blurted out, looking at the pinkette slightly blushing.

"So, you like Shikamaru huh?" Sakura smiled, "Nope, he's single."

Temari just smiled back and a light bulb started to glow in Sakura's mind. They went to their workplace, the cafeteria "Hidden Leaf" and started their extra hours.

A couple of minutes later, Shikamaru came in and sat down in his usual spot. He was always sitting in one corner, drinking the strongest coffee they were serving and reading a book.

He didn't know that a certain pinkette had noticed him glimpsing at Temari when the blonde wasn't looking.

And when Temari was serving him his order he sat there like he was completely in his own world.

He was barely saying 'thank you' to Temari. So the pinkette thought it was about time to change that.

This time she hurried before Temari could go and take Shikamaru's order. The pinkette knew that her blonde friend wanted to do it herself, but she was busy with other customers what made her even eager to go further with her plan.

"Hey, Shikamaru! What's up?" Sakura asked, smiling her most mischievous smile that Shikamaru failed to notice.

"Hi, Sakura. Nothing much, just reading a book. Are you here to take my order?" he said trying not to sound disappointed. But unfortunately for him, the pinkette could hear it in his voice.

"Yes, let me guess… Strong and black coffee?"

"Yes and I didn't know you were working today?" the black haired teen stated, but it sounded more like a question.

Sakura almost couldn't keep the grin off her face. _'He is making me to carry out my plan so easy!'_

"Well, you see, two of our co-workers had plans, so Temari and I stepped in for them. Although I didn't really want to take their shifts. I don't like having to stay late on weekends. You never know what kind of creeps can stalk you around at night," the pinkette started with her made up scenario. Yes, she was making it all dramatic to her black haired classmate.

It was working out so well that Sakura had to struggle not to start laugh and stay with a serious face.

"Yeah, you're probably right" Shikamaru agreed, scratching his eyebrow.

"To be honest, I'm not worried about myself... I had my training in self-defense and I think I could handle some pervs out there. But Temari on the other hand, hasn't trained in self-defense or any other martial arts what so ever."

The pinkette made the best worried face she could make, doing her best not to burst out laughing.

She could see a shadow of worry sliding over Shikamaru's face. _'Yes, it's working. He's falling for it. Sakura you're a genius!' _

"And she lives in a different direction and takes a different bus than me. And since we have the night shift today and we close at midnight we'll be very tired and make it easier for someone to take advantage of us."

The pinkette stood there with a serious face and saw that her black haired friend was in deep thought and looking at something… So she turned to see what Shikamaru was looking at.

He was looking at Temari.

"But what am I talking about. Maybe I'm just overreacting after reading that article about crime rates rising. Ok, I'm going to go your coffee now. Enjoy your book!" Sakura smiled at Shikamaru, who just sat at his table and stared at Temari for so long that she even noticed him staring and blushed.

Temari walked to the cashier's desk and saw Sakura grinning like a lunatic.

"Why are you grinning like that? It's kind of freaky…"

The pinkette giggle, Sakura felt that her blonde friend was a bit sad and it was probably because she was not able to take Shikamaru's order.

Sakura just answered, "I set something amazing in motion and that sooner or later you will understand."

Temari just shrugged her shoulders.

"Here, take the coffee to Shikamaru."

Temari just smiled and did as Sakura said. She walked to Shikamaru's table and the pinkette saw them behaving awkward as always.

Then some clients distracted her and when she had attended them, she saw that Temari was coming back smiling and blushing redder than usual.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and waited for Temari to come closer.

"Sakura! Imagine, Shikamaru smiled at me and asked how my day was. He had never done that before," she was almost dancing from joy. Then her expression changed and she looked at Sakura embarrassed and asked "Did you say something about me?"

"What? No, we were just talking about his book and discussing the crime rates," the pinkette replied, playing the innocent one. Temari smiled again.

"Sakuraaa, he smiled at me!" the blonde was happy. Sakura was content with how her plan was unwrapping slowly.

ooooo

At the end of Sakura's shift, Temari and Shikamaru had spoken more in just half an hour than they did the last few weeks.

Just then the blonde made her way to where Sakura was, "Hey Sakura guess what?"

"What? Did something happen between you and Shikamaru?" Sakura nudged Temari lightly, "Tell me pleeaaassseee."

"Okay fine," a huge smile formed on the blonde's face, "Shikamaru just asked me if he could walk me home," both girls squealed.

"So did you say yes?"

"Of coruse"

'_It went better than expected,'_ the pinkette thought and felt happy for both of them.

She watched them walking together after closing "Hidden Leaf" and turned to go home herself.

Then she remembered the shouting earlier today in the apartment and started to walk at a snails pace.

_"Please! Somebody kidnap me?!"_

ooooo

Sakura unlocked the door and hoped that the blonde siblings, Naruto and Ino, would be asleep by now.

But she couldn't be more wrong.

She stepped in the hallway and heard the TV, Sakura walked further and saw Ino watching a movie about horses. Lucky, she didn't see Naruto, sighed in releif and hoped that at least he's sleeping.

"Welcome home Sakura" Ino said.

"Hi, Ino thanks" Sakura stood in the hallway for a moment and then started to slowly move to her room.

Unfortunately, she had to pass Naruto's room and she saw his door was open and that he was lying in bed and listening to his IPod.

Sakura could see him turning in his bed and opening his eyes. _'Shit...Run Sakura!'_ But her body wouldn't follow what her brain was telling her to do and she stayed put.

He noticed Sakura standing near his door so he stood up, taking out his earphones.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"About what?" Sakura tried to smile. She failed. And she still stood outside his room.

"You shouted things nobody understood" the blonde said sternly.

"What was it exactly you didn't understand?" the pinkette surely didn't like the blondes tone.

"Everything," he said firmly. Now his tone was slightly getting on Sakura's nerves.

Ino was sitting on the couch and listening into their conversation.

"I told you to don't leave you towel lying on the floor and wipe all the puddles you leave after showering," the pinkette said calmly. She had an idea of what Naruto was talking about but she really hoped that he didn't remember.

"And?"

"And also to not piss me off again."

'_It does sound similar to kiss, doesn't it? Please believe it. Pretty please?'_

She stood there, Naruto was lying in his bed. The only sound was the one coming from TV and Ino finally spoke, "And I thought we heard you say something about a kiss."

The pinkette turned pale and hoped none of them noticed it. But of course Naruto noticed, but didn't show it.

'_I don't buy it. I still think she said "kiss"... I'll find out the truth. Eventually.'_ He laid down on his bed, hinting he's done talking.

"Then you must've heard wrong," Sakura managed to say, trying to stay calm and turning away from the blonde siblings.

"Probably... So how was your work?" Ino asked.

"Fine. You remember Temari and that classmate of mine Shikamaru?"

"Yah what about them… Wait don't tell me" she gasped.

"Well I sort of made a couple out of them, I think" Sakura was happy to change the subject and so she started to retell her plan and how it ended up in success.

Naruto was still lying in his bed, his hands under his head and heard everything Sakura was saying. The door to his room was still open and they didn't try to talk quietly.

ooooo

Minutes later Naruto felt thirsty and walked to the kitchen to grab a drink. He noticed the pinkette resting her head on his sisters shoulder and they just talked while watching dolphins swimming with children.

'_Why does she always avoid touching me like that? In fact she doesn't even hug me...'_ He thought sulky.

He grabbed his drink, went back to his room, and closed the door behind him. Sakura and Ino watched the movie till the end and went to bed. The pinkette fell asleep right away.

ooooo

_A certain blonde's hand was reaching down the pinkette's panties. His other hand held her waist and pulled her closer to him. _

_Sakura was standing in a room, her back was to Naruto, and her head resting on his naked chest. _

_She was breathing hard and deep. Moaning at his every touch. _

_Naruto nibbled Sakura's ear and whispered, "Oh man Sakura you're so sexy, it's turning me on"._

_She felt hot and started to feel her panties getting wet under his gentle and teasing touch._

_Naruto started to put his fingers in her womenhood. He got faster and faster until Sakura felt like she was about the climax…_

Sakura sat up in the bed, sweat all over her body; she was panting and frantically looked around in her room.

'_It was just a dream...'_ the pinkette started to calm down.

"Two days in a row... Why?" she whispered desperately to herself, "I need to take my mind off it."

Sakura got up and dressed in her running outfit, she put her hair in ponytail and after putting on her running shoes in the hallway, she turned on her Ipod.

She didn't notice Naruto was coming out of the kitchen.

"Good morning Sakura"

…

No response…

"Sakuraaa can you hea…"

She left the apartment with a stressed look on her face, interrupting the blonde in mid sentence.

Naruto sighed and looked in the clock showing it was 7 am.

'_Well, she got up early...'_ He yawned and got to his room to finish getting dressed.

He as well got up earlier then usual for an early run, but with a different intent.

ooooo

Sakura has been running in the park for thirty minutes now, when she stopped to take short break and do some exercise.

The pinkette was in the part of the park that was the most secluded from other main trails and pathways and she enjoyed running by herself, alone in the world.

She liked that a part of the park that could be called more like a forest than a park. She turned to take the trail closer to her and disappeared behind the trees and bushes.

She didn't notice a man was coming towards her, with a vain look at his face.

He called her name but she didn't hear him.

The pinkette started to walk towards a path that was a part of her favorite route and the man _still _followed her.

Sakura started to jog and the man kept trailing her. He called the pinkette's name again but once again…

No Response.

He thought she was ignoring him on purpose and started to run faster. He grabbed Sakura's arms harshly making her stop and she flinched from the pain.

The pinkette screamed, "DON'T TOUCH ME! I KNOW K…KAR…KARATE!"

She turned to hit the stranger but saw who it was…

Her face became pale.

"S… S…"

ooooo

**OMG! I'm soooooooo evil! LOL! I had to cut it off here at this cliffhanger XD **

**At first the mysterious guy's name was here but I tweaked it a bit to make this awesome cliffhanger :D**

**So tell me what you think of this chapter, what it good or bad? Also can you try to guess as to who his mysterious man who stalked Sakura is?**

**Don't forget to review! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I don't believe it! I finally had a free day! No soccer practice, no football practice, no work, and no **_**more**_** homework! **

**So I got to update early just for all my awesome readers out there, both silent and not!**

**Sorry that this one is kinda on the short side, but at least I updated quicker than usual :) Enjoy and don't forget to review and tell me what you think about my story!**

**Summary: **Sakura and Ino wanting to live in the city. Ino finds a nice apartment at a low price during her travels. But unfortunately they cannot afford it… So they need a 3rd roommate! Who will this roommate be? Will their lives change forever? Finding love where you least excepted it to be.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or any of the characters used in this story from the anime/mango Naruto.

**ooo PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER ooo**

She didn't notice a man was coming towards her, with a vain look at his face.

He called her name but she didn't hear him.

The pinkette started to walk towards a path that was a part of her favorite route and the man _still _followed her.

Sakura started to jog and the man kept trailing her. He called the pinkette's name again but once again…

No Response.

He thought she was ignoring him on purpose and started to run faster. He grabbed Sakura's arms harshly making her stop and she flinched from the pain.

The pinkette screamed, "DON'T TOUCH ME! I KNOW K…KAR…KARATE!"

She turned to hit the stranger but saw who it was…

Her face became pale.

"S… S…"

ooooo

**Roommates**

"S… S… Sasuke…"

Out of all the people she could have saw in this large city… She ran into the one person she didn't want to see.

Her ex-boyfriend was standing in front of her. In a place where nobody could hear her if she would scream.

Sakura saw him mouthing something while the only thing she could hear was the music coming out of her IPod.

She wanted to run away but instead she stood there and looked at the person broke her heart.

The surprise of seeing him in the place she had never seen anyone when running made her feel paralyzed, like she couldn't even move a muscle.

The pinkette saw him still trying to talk to her. But she just continued to stare at him with her face pale and full with fright. She saw him raising his hand and took off the earphones from Sakura's ears.

"Hi, Sakura. It's nice to see you and your fit body" Sasuke said, sounding self-confident, while eying her body.

"What are you doing here?" she tried to say but only a whisper came out of her mouth.

"What? I don't hear you, what did you say?" he slowly stepped closer to her.

Sakura finally broke from her paralysis and stepped away from him, but he came closer, still holding her arm roughly.

The pinkette tried to shake his grip, but he just squeezed her arm harder.

"Let go of me!" Sakura yelled as loud as she could.

She tried to free herself from his grip again and this time he let her go, but he stepped closer. They were so close that she had to look up to see his face.

"You know, I never wanted to be your boyfriend; I just wanted you in my bed. After every date we had, I walked you home and went to club afterwards to get me girl to sleep with. It was a nice game I played with you. Too bad, I didn't have the chance to fuck you" he smiled and she could see only coldness in his eyes.

'_Naruto's eyes are warm, even if he's angry...'_ Sakura wanted to run away but the fear made her freeze again.

"Well, I don't see anyone here now. Maybe we should _play_, what do you think?"

Sakura's eyes widened in terror and fear, tears started to roll down her eyes. She stepped back and watched him staying few steps away from her.

The frightened pinkette kept on slowly stepping back. She wanted to flee from the man that was in front of her, looking at her like she's just a mere _play _toy.

She took one more step back and tripped on a branch, she fell down and now was crawling backwards away from Sasuke, still looking at Sakura with his cold and vicious eyes.

Sakura closed her eyes, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed and then when opened her eyes she saw him lying on ground and struggling with someone.

Sakura didn't wait, she stood up, and ran in the forest not looking back.

Not knowing where she was heading due to her vision being blurry from the tears that welled up in her beautiful green eyes.

She ran stumbling, head over heels, feeling something scratch her cheeks.

It hurt but the pinkette didn't care…

She kept on running, faster and faster, as fast as her body could take her.

The earphones hitting against her thighs, her IPod was still fixed on her shorts.

Sakura stumbled and fell on the ground. She quickly got up once again ignore the pain of her not scratched up hands and knees, and she continued to run.

She ran, crying and panting, her heart filled with despair, fright and pain.

Someone grabbed her arm and Sakura screamed in fear. Her heart was going at a million miles per hours, it felt like it was going to break out of her ribcage like in one of those Warner Bro's cartoons.

The person who grabbed onto her hand, turned her around and through the blurry tears, she could see something yellow.

Somehow without knowing who he was, she felt safe. The grip this person had on her didn't scare her as much as when Sasuke did wiped her teary eyes and looked closer at the person who was holding on to her arm.

The pinkette saw Naruto's deep blue eyes looking at her.

The blonde stopped screaming and clanged in the blondes shirt, burying her nails in his arms.

Naruto let her hug him, ignoring the pain of Sakura digging her nails into his skin. He just hugged her back.

She let him hug her and she started to cry harder, barely catching her breath. She let the comfort of Naruto's warm hands and pats take over her. They kneeled to the ground.

She felt so safe… So safe in Naruto's arms.

When Sakura fell on her butt and closed her eyes screaming, she didn't see Naruto tackling Sasuke to the ground.

When Sakura got up and ran away, she didn't see Naruto punching Sasuke a few times in the face.

She didn't see Naruto kick Sasuke in the ribs.

She didn't see Naruto running after her in the woods.

She didn't see the expression on Naruto's face, conveying the fear he had, what if he would came too late?

What if the battery of his IPod wouldn't have died and he wouldn't heard someone scream?

What if he didn't got up today for a run and slept till noon again?

Sakura didn't see his face when Naruto saw her crawling, pale and terrified, and a guy he didn't know, with hair like a duck's butt, sneering at her.

The pinkette let Naruto pull her closer, she hugged him back with all her strength, fearing it was just an illusion.

That maybe she's still alone with Sasuke.

Naruto didn't feel the pain from her nails sinking in his skin.

He held her gently, his one hand around her, and the other patting her head.

She was in his arms crying again.

And again because of her ex.

She slowly calmed down. They didn't know for how long they were kneeling down in the woods. The shock of the moment got to her.

"He almost raped me..." she whispered, "he told me everything. He said he was only playing with me. That after our dates he would g… Go… To a club to find a girl to f… Fuck"

Tears were now streaming down the pinkette's face once again.

"Hush, Sakura. Don't cry... It's over now, don't think about again. I'm here for you" Naruto said, his voice breaking.

"It's all my fault" she pushed the blonde away and started to crawl back.

"Sakura, it's not your fault. He was just a creep, looking for another pray."

"No… No... Don't come near me. It's all my fault. I'm a bad person. Only bad people would date people like him"

"Sakura," Naruto saw Sakura's face, her fear and shock was evident on her face, he was desperate to help her, "It's not your fault."

"I'm a bad person. I'm a bad person. Only bad people's ex's would try to rape them..."

"Sakura, calm down. You didn't know the guy. Just take a deep breath and relax for a bit" N

"My ex-boyfriend tried to rape me. I'm a bad person..." the pinkette whispered.

Naruto tried to understand what she wass saying. He recalled her chanting and it hit him.

'_That asshole was Sakura's ex!'_

The blonde mentally face palmed himself for not understanding what the pinkette was saying earlier.

"I'm going to kill him," Naruto growled as he rose to his feet, anger filling every part of him. He turned around to go after the guy who hurt his _Sakura_.

"NARUTO, DON'T LEAVE ME!" she cried at him and started to sob uncontrollably.

Naruto tried his hardest to suppress his anger and he picked up the pinkette. She wrapped her hands around his neck and held onto him tightly. Naruto ended carried her all the way home bridal style.

He felt relieved that it was Sunday and there were only some people on their way back home. They were smeared with dirt, dry leaves; Naruto's knuckles and Sakura's knees covered in bruises.

As people were pasting by them they all whispered at how they looked like a good couple which made both the blonde and the pinkette blush.

When Naruto opened the apartment's door he hoped Ino was still sleeping. He didn't want her to see them like this, she would freak out and call the police.

Right now, Sakura just needed a peaceful and quiet place right now. She was sobbing all the way to their apartment.

Naruto was lucky considering that this situation wasn't one where one should feel happy, that Ino was still sleeping.

He saw the clock showed it was just past 9 am. He carried the pinkette to her room put her in the bed.

Sakura let go of him and whispered a quiet, "Thank you."

"You should change and take a shower," Naruto spoke and walked towards the door.

"No, don't leave!" the pinkette quickly got up, ignoring her sore legs, and hugged him from behind.

"Ok, I won't," he turned around and patted her back while hugging her and resting his head on top of hers.

He guided her to the bed and once again, they were lying in Sakura's bed.

She was in his arms, sobbing.

"It's ok Sakura. Sleep, just get some rest, I promise I won't leave you" Naruto kissed her forehead and patted her head as she slowly drifted to sleep.

ooooo

**Well I hope that you enjoyed this chapter :) I will try to update again as soon as I can.**

**Btw there was a few reviewers who commented about how I update my stories. I just want to say sorry but I am so busy in real life that I barely have any time to update write fanfics. I have a lot of homework now that I'm in my final year of high school, I got work, soccer practice/games, and football practice/games. **

**So yeah if you read my my AN in the beginning of this story, I wrote this story like a year ago cause I had nothing better to do, so all I have to do is grammar check it, make tweaks, and see where to end a chapter. So yah that's why I'm updating this story but not my other ones. Sorry for the inconvenience.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hehe another update :P I'm updating pretty fast compared to usual aren't I? Plus I will probably going to start updating my other stories as soon as I can. **

**We there isn't much going on in this chapter but I promise you that the next chapter will be worth it :) **

**This is more of a linking chapter that needs to be here lol. Well enjoy and don't forget to review so I'll update faster!**

**Summary: **Sakura and Ino wanting to live in the city. Ino finds a nice apartment at a low price during her travels. But unfortunately they cannot afford it… So they need a 3rd roommate! Who will this roommate be? Will their lives change forever? Finding love where you least excepted it to be.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or any of the characters used in this story from the anime/mango Naruto.

**ooo PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER ooo**

He saw the clock showed it was just past 9 am. He carried the pinkette to her room put her in the bed.

Sakura let go of him and whispered a quiet, "Thank you."

"You should change and take a shower," Naruto spoke and walked towards the door.

"No, don't leave!" the pinkette quickly got up, ignoring her sore legs, and hugged him from behind.

"Ok, I won't," he turned around and patted her back while hugging her and resting his head on top of hers.

He guided her to the bed and once again, they were lying in Sakura's bed.

She was in his arms, sobbing.

"It's ok Sakura. Sleep, just get some rest, I promise I won't leave you" Naruto kissed her forehead and patted her head as she slowly drifted to sleep.

ooooo

**Roommates**

Naruto waited until Sakura was sound asleep and left her room to take a shower and change his clothes. When he was standing in the shower, leaning against the wall with both hands, he saw the bruises on his knuckles.

A feeling of despair suddenly overwhelmed him as he remembered the pinkettes expression, her cries and tears.

'_What could have happened if I was too late...'_

He clenched his fist and hit the wall. Blood dripped down the wall mixed with water.

Naruto had just torn open the bruises he got from the fight. He waited until there was no blood dripping and got out of the shower.

He got dressed and returned to Sakura's room. As he closed the door, Sakura opened her eyes and saw how dirty she was.

Naruto stood at the door and looked at her, hiding every bit of emotions he had. The pinkette was looking back at him, trying to find some words she could say...

"Don't tell Ino," she let out.

Naruto couldn't hide his surprise, he walked closer to the bed.

"Why not? She's your best friend, you should tell her."

"Because nothing happened," the pinkette stood up.

"Yes, because I heard you scream. Thank god I managed to get to you in time," Naruto said expressing relief.

"No, you don't understand. Nothing happened. I just stumbled while running and that's it," Sakura lied quietly. They stood in silence for a moment. Naruto started to get angry.

"No, it's you that doesn't understand! He could have raped you, Sakura. Are you stupid enough to just ignore that?" the male blonde really started to get irritated.

"Shit Naruto! Don't tell anything your sister. I will handle this myself. Nothing happened. Nothing."

"Then what about this?" he showed her his bruised knuckles.

Now Sakura couldn't hide the surprised expression that appeared on her face, "I just can't go without telling where I got these. That bastard deserved more. And then there are your bruises!"

"Then lie!" she shouted.

"It's my sister and your best friend we're talking about. She should know about this!"

"No! It's my problem not hers."

"But if something happens and I'm not here? Ino wouldn't think something bad could have happened to you if we don't tell about this morning!"

"Nothing will happen, can't you just understand that? I made a mistake to let the surprised me feel frightened. It won't happen again…"

"Yes, it won't. From now on, you won't go anywhere alone. I mean it." he said with a firm voice.

"I… I said I can handle myself," Sakura responded angry, blushing a bit, "I'm not some cry-baby, I can handle myself!"

"Well, that didn't help you, did it? Did you forget that you were crying in my arms just now?" Sakura's mind blanked out, she didn't know what to answer for a moment.

They were speaking angrily with each other. Their voices were raised and the stood so close and looked in each other's eyes.

They felt anger, and at the same time something different was lingering between them, a tension they have yet to understand.

"I can handle myself!"

"Didn't look like it! You're not going anywhere by yourself or I'm telling Ino everything."

"You wouldn't dare," she squinted her eyes.

'_What the hell is his problem? I'm not his property or anything...'_

"Take it or I'm spilling the beans," Naruto crossed his arms on his chest.

"Get the fuck out of my room. If you are telling Ino, then I'm not talking to you ever again."

"If you are safe, and Ino knows you're safe I don't care about you talking to me or not."

"You can't just go around making decisions about my life! GET OUT!" the pinkette pushed him out of her room.

'_I'm doing this because you are important to Ino... And to me…'_ Naruto sighed on the other side of the door.

_"I'm not letting that asshole Sasuke have a place in my life, not now. Ino doesn't need to worry about me anymore. Now it's my time to take care about her,'_ Sakura thought in her room.

"Are you gone!?" Sakura shouted.

"I'm leaving!" Naruto shouted back.

ooooo

Sakura found clean clothes, the usual baggy t-shirt and long baggy sweatpants, and went to the shower. She needed to hide everything from Ino, long pants will help for the knees.

'_I didn't even feel the pain when I fell'_ And a shower will help against the dirt. She looked in the mirror and saw her left bruised cheek. _'I'll just tell her part of the truth, I bruised it while running.'_

The pinkette showered, pushing the memories about her asshole of an ex deep down her mind. She didn't have to try hard for the image of Naruto kept popping up in her mind, starting from the _dreams_ she was having and ending with the memories from the day they moved in.

'_It's just because he's a prick...'_ she got out of the shower and once again saw Naruto's towel on the floor. Sakura growled angrily.

Sakura stormed out of the bathroom, "Why do you keep leaving your stuff lying on the floor?" the pinkette snarled at the blonde when she found him in the kitchen.

"I don't leave my stuff on the floor, they must have slipped down from the dryer or counter or whatever" he responded irritated.

He was irritated about everything, about Sasuke, about Sakura keeping it as a secret but mostly about his crush on her, he realized that his feelings for the pinkette were more real than he thought it was.

"Why do you want to keep it a secret from Ino?" Naruto asked looking down to the floor.

"Because of the last time…" Sakura stepped closer, she was hissing at him, the anger still speaking in her, "He broke my heart and Ino saw it all, she took it to her heart, it pained her to see me like that. I don't want her to experience that again. So please don't say anything to her. Please."

"But I'm still not letting you go anywhere alone..." Naruto said, hugging Sakura tightly. She was surprised and didn't hug him back.

He let her go and left the kitchen. The pinkette just stood there and looked at the blonde's disappearing figure, taken aback from his sudden hug.

His warm hug. It felt so nice. It's like there body's were mean for each other.

ooooo

For the rest of the day, Sakura didn't see Naruto again that day. She had told Ino the _truth_ about the scratch she had on her cheek, that she didn't see the branch.

The female blonde didn't see her knees because of the sweatpants. Her friend told her be more careful next time and that was all.

'_She must never know what happened...'_ the pinkette promised herself.

Somehow, Ino also believed Naruto's story that he, just like Sakura, had a bad run and tripped, scratching his knuckles.

Ino thought that he probably had a fight with someone, but didn't ask. It wasn't the first time and he never answered on questions about his bruises.

She knew he wouldn't hurt defenseless people, even in high school he often came home with bruised knuckles for fighting with bullies having their brain smaller than a pea.

She accepted her brothers lies and was certain he was protecting someone again. If only Ino knew the truth nobody told her.

ooooo

Two weeks have gone by.

Naruto took Sakura everyday to her university and/or her workplace. Afterwards he picked her up. They didn't speak much. It was like they were more like strangers to each other than before.

A simple greeting was all that was said to each other. Neither of them knew what to say and every time Naruto wanted to ask the pinkette something, she would always stop him.

Only the strange tension, that none of them understood, from their fight in Sakura's room on that unfortunate Sunday had stayed with them, between them.

As a result, they have been glancing to each other secretly, without the other one noticing, while Naruto was taking her to her usual destination.

The pinkette didn't argue with the blonde about him being her constant private driver. She tried once and it was useless, he didn't even respond to her yelling. Even though having a private driver was kinda of nice. If only it wasn't so awkward between them.

The pinkette went with the flow afterwards. She was always on time and she knew that Naruto was too, and she was happy that she didn't need to take the tram anymore.

Since Ino was now busy with her new job, her dream job in the city's number one beauty salon, that was the biggest far and near, she didn't notice the change between them.

The only thing she thought was that they had another quarrel and did not tried to smooth it over, it was their business after all.

As long it didn't felt like a storm forming between them, Ino let them be. And then there was Sai.

She was spending a lot of time together with him. Not because they were dating or anything, although Ino wished they were… But because they shared the same employer.

When the third week was coming closer to its end on a warm Thursday's evening, Ino suggested them going on a trip.

"Well, we could go to that small island in Mizu no Kuni that's famous for its amusement parks and nightlife. Since my work place has a discount price on the trip back and forth, we all could go next weekend or this, you decide," the female blonde spoke at the dinner table.

It was the first time in over two weeks they all shared a meal together. sakura was always eating after Naruto had finished his big breakfast and the pinkette also had lectures in the evening so she was eating with her classmates at the university's cafeteria.

"Sure I'd lo… Ah choo!" the pinkette sneezed.

"Are you okay Sa…" Ino was cut off by another sneeze.

"Noooo," she moaned and then sneezed, "I thi *sneeze* think I have *sneeze* a cold… *sneeze*"

"Don't worry Sakura we can always postpone it until after you get better"

"Yah you should rest up."

"Yup it won't be fun without you."

The pinkette sneezed once more, "Thanks g… *sneeze* guys, you're the best."

ooooo

**Lol wasn't much of a cliffhanger was it? I just added the ending so it could link up with the bonus chapter ;) Oh well look forward to my next chapter which will come out soon. It wasn't actually supposed to be here but I already wrote it as a bonus chapter for you awesome readers who supported me in this story by reviewing, faving, and following :)**

**So thanks for everything and don't forget to review for faster updates! :D **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I would like to thank everybody for their awesome reviews and for helping me get over 200! Well 214 reviews! Also sorry for the late update :( This was later than expected because I was really busy :/**

**You guys are the best :) So I hope you enjoy this sort of bonus chapter that I wrote to celebrate 200+ reviews, plus since I didn't really do anything for 100 reviews, this is also for that ;P**

**Enjoy and please don't forget to review!**

**Summary: **Sakura and Ino wanting to live in the city. Ino finds a nice apartment at a low price during her travels. But unfortunately they cannot afford it… So they need a 3rd roommate! Who will this roommate be? Will their lives change forever? Finding love where you least excepted it to be.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or any of the characters used in this story from the anime/mango Naruto.

**ooo PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER ooo**

"Well, we could go to that small island in Mizu no Kuni that's famous for its amusement parks and nightlife. Since my work place has a discount price on the trip back and forth, we all could go next weekend or this, you decide," the female blonde spoke at the dinner table.

It was the first time in over two weeks they all shared a meal together. sakura was always eating after Naruto had finished his big breakfast and the pinkette also had lectures in the evening so she was eating with her classmates at the university's cafeteria.

"Sure I'd lo… Ah choo!" the pinkette sneezed.

"Are you okay Sa…" Ino was cut off by another sneeze.

"Noooo," she moaned and then sneezed, "I thi *sneeze* think I have *sneeze* a cold… *sneeze*"

"Don't worry Sakura we can always postpone it until after you get better"

"Yah you should rest up."

"Yup it won't be fun without you."

The pinkette sneezed once more, "Thanks g… *sneeze* guys, you're the best."

ooooo

**Roommates**

"Ah… Ah… Ah… _Choo!_"

It was official, the pinkette got a cold...

Sakura _hated_ being sick. Nothing good ever came from it, really. She was forced to stay cooped up at home all day. She even had to delay their vacation because of this cold…

No matter how she willed it, her body seemed to refuse to want to move, forcing her to sit on her bed and stare forlornly at the book in her hands, or glance longingly out her window.

Not to mention the fact that every few seconds the air around her would be broken by a sneeze or a cough, and the pile of used tissues at her feet was growing at an alarming rate.

All in all, she was quite miserable.

Sakura didn't get sick often, but when she did it hit her like a freight train, and all she could do was wait it out. Still, it meant for a few very long days at home.

"Aww man it's raining outside now…" she grumbled, watching the pounding rain slam against the window to her left.

She turned her attention back to the novel lying open in front of her. She was currently in the middle of her third horror book in a row, justifying that if she read something in which people were continually chased or killed she could at least revel in the fact that her life wasn't so bad after all. It was a feeble attempt at cheer, but it was all she could do at the time.

That is, until a loud crash of thunder took out the electricity.

Startled, Sakura froze as her bedside reading light went out and she was thrown into an inky darkness, all sounds ceasing save for the pouring rain outside.

Suddenly her breathing sounded ten times louder than it had before, and she had to force herself to quiet down.

She racked her brain to remember if she'd had a flashlight or any candles, and decided that if she did, they would be in the kitchen, which meant that she would have to move from her semi-comfortable spot on her bed. Of course…

She took a deep breath and sneezed twice in the process, before setting down her book, pulling back the blankets, and forcing herself to her feet.

Her head spun vaguely at first, but the sensation soon subsided. She stumbled through the darkness and out into the hall, feeling her way toward her kitchen.

Her steps creaked quite loudly in the silence, and she mentally cursed herself for reading all those spooky stories that day, as they now gave her a strange sense of foreboding as she walked down the familiar hallway.

She tried to tell herself there was obviously nothing to be afraid of, but that didn't change the fact that she was sick and alone in a dark, quiet, house with no electricity or means of communication other than her hoarse voice.

Anyone would be a little scared, right?

Before long she reached what she knew was the kitchen, as the room widened and there were no windows.

She crept toward the nearest drawer and rummaged through it, cringing at the seemingly deafening sounds that resulted.

When the first drawer housed no candles, she closed it and reached for the second. She stopped dead, however, when she thought she heard a distant tapping sound coming from the living room behind her.

Sakura stayed stocked, and stood still and listened as the tapping sounded again.

After a moment, she realized it was originating from the front door. Someone must have been knocking.

She sighed in relief, but stopped and wondered, '_Who would be here in the middle of this storm?' _

Surely everyone else would be safe in their houses, right? And her friends all knew how sick she was and that she didn't want to be disturbed.

Curious but wary, she crept into the living room as the mysterious guest knocked again.

It was a moment before she made it to the door, attempting to fight both illness and darkness simultaneously and having some difficulty.

She held her breath and pulled open the door—only to find no one on the other side.

The pinkette stared at the empty doorstep for a moment, but was forced to slam the door shut again almost immediately to avoid letting in too much rain.

'_But… I could've sworn there was someone knocking on the door…'_

Puzzled and slightly afraid, she turned to head back to the kitchen, when she noticed out of the corner of her eye a dark shadow creep by her window.

She jumped a mile high and backed into the wall behind her as the shadow, which was decidedly human shaped.

It stopped just outside the window, silhouetted against the rainy night. The shadow began to fiddle with the latch on the windowsill, and Sakura's eyes widened as she realized it was trying to open it.

She had the sudden urge to panic, and if she had been fully healthy she might have done just that. '_Someone's trying to break in through the balcony!' _she thought frantically.

The pinkette searching for a method of action to counter attack this robber. Knowing she had no way of contacting anyone, and that there was little chance she'd be able to overpower a burglar, she instead hurried as quietly as she could into the kitchen and pulled the largest frying pan she owned from the cupboard below the stove. '_This'll have to do…'_

Making as little sound as possible, she crept back into the living room and crossed to the opposite wall, where she stood just to the left of the window and hid herself in shadow, waiting with her breath held, adrenaline was rushing through her veins.

The figure almost had it, and she had to be ready…

With a click, the window finally slid open and a shadowy form stepped through it and onto the floor.

Sakura's muscles tensed as she waited a beat until both of its feet were on the floor and it stood upright. Then, with a feral cry, she swung the frying pan and slammed it with all her strength into the side of the person's head.

The person shouted in pain and she gasped as the intruder lost his balance and crashed into the end table a yard or so in front of him.

'_Wait why does that voice seem familiar?'_

"N… Naruto?" Sakura stuttered in shock, frying pan still poised and ready.

A flash of lighting struck just outside, illuminating the room for a brief instant.

It was enough, however, to confirm her suspicion, revealing her roommate was sitting on the ground in a heap amid the fallen end table and its contents, rubbing the back of his head with a pained expression.

"Sakura?" he said through clenched teeth once darkness had taken them again. "What was that for?"

She finally let the frying pan drop, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I thought you were a criminal!" she answered in a slightly shrill voice, shouting over the wind blowing in from the open window, "Ugh, this is why you shouldn't sneak into the house! Why couldn't you be like normal person and wait at the door?"

"I wasn't _sneaking_," he retorted, climbing to his feet , "I knocked on tje door, but you didn't answer for 20 minutes! I had to get in somehow!"

"Why?" she demanded, "What are you even doing here? I thought you and Ino were going to stay over at Sai's place so I can have to whole apartment to myself."

"I was worried about you, alright? Jeez…" Sakura fell silent, whatever reply she'd been about to give dying in the air. He was… worried?

"The whole city lost power. I knew you were here alone, and you were sick, so I just… wanted to check on you, okay?"

Alright, maybe she'd overreacted. Naruto was just looking out for her…

The wind gusted and a shiver ran through Sakura's body, making her sneeze loudly. Before she could move, Naruto darted to the window, forcing it closed and causing an eerie silence to spread once more.

He remained standing there, so Sakura could just make out his shape against the vague light from the window frame. Both of them were silent for a moment, until in unison they said, "I'm sorry."

Sakura bit her lip guiltily. "No, I was just being paranoid. I shouldn't have… Attacked you like that."

Naruto chuckled almost understandingly, "I guess I probably _was_ a little suspicious…" he admitted.

She smiled, and then remembered he couldn't see her.

After a brief second of hesitation, she stepped toward the window and wrapped her arms around his chest, hugging him tightly.

He stiffened in slight surprise, but returned the embrace without question.

"I'm glad you came…" she whispered, realizing how true the statement was.

She hadn't noticed how lonely she'd been all day, trapped in her house in the middle of a storm and it had only worsened after the loss of her electricity.

It was nice to feel something… No some_one_ familiar, even if he was so drenched from head to toe that she felt her own clothes dampening as she held onto him.

After a moment of comfortable silence, the pinkette backed up and shook the loose water from her hair. "I think I have some candles in the kitchen," she said, "Wanna help me find them?"

She moved away from the window, but stumbled and lost her balance. Apparently, the adrenaline had finally faded, causing her illness to come rushing back and her body to become suddenly weak.

Before she could fall more than a few inches, though, she felt a strong grip on her upper arm, bringing her back to her feet and holding her firmly in place.

She blinked a few times to clear the momentary haziness from her mind, as the hand on her arm slid down to grasp her own hand tightly.

"Better be careful," Naruto said seriously, though she could tell from his voice he was smiling, "You're probably tired after all that activity."

The pinkette laughed lightly, before leading the way back across the room.

It didn't take them long to find the candles she'd been searching for. They collected come plates to catch the wax and carried them back into the living room. Sakura set them on the table, and Naruto lit them.

Immediately the room was cast in a dim glow, throwing long, dancing shadows about the walls and finally allowing them to see each other properly.

Water still clung to every inch of Naruto's hair and clothing, making it look heavy, as though it were too big for him.

He took a few steps toward the light, possibly to see her better, and she couldn't help but notice the way the flickering candlelight reflected off his damp skin, almost making it glow like fire.

It might have been intimidating, if she didn't know him better and if the rest of him didn't look so ridiculous.

Although, she was sure she probably didn't look much better, a fact made certain when Naruto cracked a grin as he looked her over.

She giggled slightly, and before long they both burst into fits of laughter. In retrospect, the whole situation was rather funny, really.

Unfortunately, the laughing served to aggravate her sore throat, forcing an unpleasant cough from her chest.

Naruto's grin vanished, and he strode over and forced her to lie down on the sofa, despite her protestations that she was fine.

When she tried to lift her head from the pillow, he knelt beside the couch and leaned toward her, staring at her intently.

She was so taken aback by his sudden intensity, and the closeness of his face to hers, that she froze under his gaze and found herself unable to look away.

It was a little scary, she admitted. She felt like he was staring into her mind, into her soul, trying to figure out exactly what she was thinking.

She felt like right then, she couldn't hide anything from him. But strangely enough, she found that she didn't want to.

And then just as suddenly, he blinked twice and stood up, releasing the mysterious hold he'd had on her. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, frowning in concern.

She smiled at his expression, one she didn't often see on his face. "I'll be fine," she answered. "I just need some rest after tonight."

He nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. "Guess I'll leave you alone, then."

He turned and headed for the door, and Sakura felt a sudden and strange sensation, as if the lights had gone out again and she was left in that same frightening darkness as before.

This time, she knew what she wanted to say. "Goodni…"

"Wait!" She hesitated as he stopped and turned around. Taking a deep breath, she asked quietly, "Will you… stay with me? Just for tonight, until the lights come on?"

Naruto studied her a moment, but finally smiled. "I dunno, I don't wanna catch your cold…" he joked.

She laughed and shot him a mock glare, before he shook his head and answered seriously, "Of course I'll stay."

As he made his way back toward the couch, he yanked off his damp clothes, piling them on the floor.

He shook the remaining water from his messy hair, then dropped onto the opposite end of the couch and stretched out on his side. "I'm right here if you need anything," he said, closing his eyes.

Sakura smiled gratefully, resting her head back on her own pillow. Glancing around the room, she watched the shadows flicker across the walls and once again was struck with an inexplicable eerie feeling.

Maybe it was her illness affecting her nerves and making her jumpy, but whatever the cause it made her very uneasy.

Then a random and almost crazy urge struck her, and before her rational mind could talk her sick body out of it, she pulled herself upright and crawled across the bed toward where Naruto was lying.

He opened his eyes at the disturbance and was about to get up, when she dropped herself right next to him and leaned her back against his chest, settling in as close to him as she could.

She felt him shift to give her more room, before carefully and tentatively draping his arm around her stomach to keep her from sliding off the cushions and onto the floor. Neither of them said anything, which Sakura was grateful for.

She knew that if her mind hadn't been clouded by illness and fatigue, she would have been extremely embarrassed at even the thought of doing what she'd done, but she told herself that that night was a special circumstance.

Again her eyes began to wander the room, but at the same time she heard Naruto's steady heartbeat and felt his slow breath hot on the back of her neck, and this time when she observed the moving shadows she didn't feel the same fear as before.

This time she felt safe, she felt protected, because she wasn't alone and she realized that no matter how scary she thought anything could be, as long as Naruto was with her, she could face it brave and strong.

ooooo

**So what do you think of this chapter? Hopefully everyone enjoyed it and look forward to an update soon. So don't forget to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Merry Christmas everyone! Hope everyone has a wonderful day! :) As a christmas present I will update this story and A Bundle of Joy. I will upload that one soon. **

**I am actually half way done editing it but I ran out of time :P I am going to a family gathering now. So I will finish it up later tonight and upload it, if I can. If not, I'll do it tomorrow morning.**

**Sorry if this chapter is kind of short but I absolutely had to, in order to end at a suspenseful part :P So please enjoy and don't forget to review! :)**

**Summary: **Sakura and Ino wanting to live in the city. Ino finds a nice apartment at a low price during her travels. But unfortunately they cannot afford it… So they need a 3rd roommate! Who will this roommate be? Will their lives change forever? Finding love where you least excepted it to be.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or any of the characters used in this story from the anime/mango Naruto.

**ooo PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER ooo**

He opened his eyes at the disturbance and was about to get up, when she dropped herself right next to him and leaned her back against his chest, settling in as close to him as she could.

She felt him shift to give her more room, before carefully and tentatively draping his arm around her stomach to keep her from sliding off the cushions and onto the floor. Neither of them said anything, which Sakura was grateful for.

She knew that if her mind hadn't been clouded by illness and fatigue, she would have been extremely embarrassed at even the thought of doing what she'd done, but she told herself that that night was a special circumstance.

Again her eyes began to wander the room, but at the same time she heard Naruto's steady heartbeat and felt his slow breath hot on the back of her neck, and this time when she observed the moving shadows she didn't feel the same fear as before.

This time she felt safe, she felt protected, because she wasn't alone and she realized that no matter how scary she thought anything could be, as long as Naruto was with her, she could face it brave and strong.

ooooo

**Roommates**

A week later, they were all packing. Friday was a free day for everyone so they were going with the evening ferry.

Two hours before leaving the apartment, Sai arrived because they decided to go in Naruto's car till the ferry pier and leave the car in a parking lot.

Unfortunately Naruto caught Sakura's sickness. He was starting to feel better but he still wasn't fully feeling better yet. Sakura felt bad for giving Naruto her sickness.

When they got to the ferry, they had two rooms, connected to each other and sharing one bathroom, each room having two separate beds. The guys were staying in one room and the girls in the other one.

The pinkette noticed that Naruto brought a lot of water bottles with him. She wondered what they were for, but eventually just forgot about it and thought about other things.

After a few hours, they were settled in their rooms, everyone was cheerful and Sakura started to feel relaxed. Sai knocked on the door and asked "Anyone wants to go downstairs and have a drink?"

"Sure, I will just check on Naruto first. Sakura, will you come too?"

"Nope, I'll stay and read a book; I don't remember the last time I had the chance to relax like this and I will have a drink or two tomorrow, ok?" the pinkette smiled at Ino and Sai.

"Okay, well I'll see you later okay."

"Bye Sakura."

"Okay bye Ino, bye Sai."

Fifteen minutes later, she was alone and she decided to see if Naruto's ok. She felt guilty for not doing it earlier and thought it was just because of her he was now lying in bed and fighting with nausea. It takes twelve hours for the ferry to reach the island.

Sakura knocked on the door connecting the two rooms, "Naruto?"

"Yeah?" she heard a weak response.

She opened the door and saw the male blonde lying in his bed, hiding his head under his arm and holding a water bottle with the other one.

'_That's why he had so much water with him!'_ Sakura thought after seeing one empty bottle on the floor.

"Did you come because of me and because you said you would not let me go anywhere alone?" Sakura asked standing beside his bed.

"No, I just wanted to have a good time. It's not my first time going there," he answered faintly.

"Then why do you still keep driving me around in Konoha?"

"Just because… Because I like to... And I hate driving in my car alone."

"Then why do I feel like you are telling me lies now?"

Naruto removed his hand from his face, sat up and took a big gulp from the water bottle that he picked up from his bed side.

"Because I'm protecting Ino."

'_And you...' _he added in his head.

"Oh, I see... Because I said we can't tell her anything," the pinkette said, looking on the floor, she felt a bit hurt that he didn't want to protect her. Subconsciously a pout appeared on her face that the blonde failed to notice.

"Is it really that bad?" Sakura asked looking at Naruto, "I mean, you can't even walk or anything?"

"No, I can walk around. I just choose not to. But I would like to see the stars."

"The stars?"

"Yeah, here out in the sea, the sky is clearer and you can see more stars than in the city," Naruto said and smiled weakly, "You know because the lights make the stars less visible."

"If you need help..."

"No," the blonde interrupted her, "Just go and take jacket or a sweater and meet me outside in the hallway in ten minutes."

"Ok" the pinkette smiled and went back to her and Ino's room.

Ten minutes later Naruto came out of his room, still holding a water bottle but this was a full one this time. They walked on the upper deck and sat on one of the benches.

Looking around Sakura noticed that there were a lot of couples on the top deck, enjoying the stars.

The pinkette blushed thinking, _'I wonder if we look like a couple…' _A blush appeared on her face and she shook her head and looked up.

"You were right!" Sakura exclaimed, tilting her head back to see the sky, "Do you know any of the constellations?"

"Some of them" Naruto smiled and felt a lot better. Just because his favourite pinkette was next to him on this starry sky night.

They sat just the two of them and Naruto tried to show her all the constellations he could remember. He had to lean closer to her to be able to show the right stars. Sitting side by side leaning on each other. Heads really close together and from time to time their cheeks brushed and each time it did Sakura's stomach was attacked by butterflies, as was Naruto's.

She didn't fight the feeling. A breeze came by and blew Sakura's pick locks of hair in Naruto's face. The pinkette saw clouds coming and slowly hiding the stars. Naruto could smell Sakura's scent in her hair.

She smelled like strawberries.

Sakura turned to free Naruto's face from her hair. While doing that their eyes met and they froze.

Face to face.

Sakura hoped that the dim light would be enough to hide the massive blush on her cheeks. Naruto cupped the pinkette's cheeks with both hands and said in a whisper, "The scratch on your cheek has healed."

"It healed a long time ago. Maybe the..."

Her words were cut off by a warm feeling on her lips. Sakura's eyes widened and she became stiff with shock. But eventually she melted into the kiss and kissed him back.

ooooo

**Omgomgomgomg they finally kissed! :) I hope you enjoyed it and don't worry I'll be adding a lemon soon. I am trying to find a part I can put it in. So please don't forget to review and tell me how I could improve to make this story better for all you wonderful readers.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews :) Really appreciate all the awesome comments. So yah, here's the next chapter of Roommates. Hope you engoy it ;)**

**Summary: **Sakura and Ino wanting to live in the city. Ino finds a nice apartment at a low price during her travels. But unfortunately they cannot afford it… So they need a 3rd roommate! Who will this roommate be? Will their lives change forever? Finding love where you least excepted it to be.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or any of the characters used in this story from the anime/mango Naruto.

**ooo PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER ooo**

They sat just the two of them and Naruto tried to show her all the constellations he could remember. He had to lean closer to her to be able to show the right stars. Sitting side by side leaning on each other. Heads really close together and from time to time their cheeks brushed and each time it did Sakura's stomach was attacked by butterflies, as was Naruto's.

She didn't fight the feeling. A breeze came by and blew Sakura's pick locks of hair in Naruto's face. The pinkette saw clouds coming and slowly hiding the stars. Naruto could smell Sakura's scent in her hair.

She smelled like strawberries.

Sakura turned to free Naruto's face from her hair. While doing that their eyes met and they froze.

Face to face.

Sakura hoped that the dim light would be enough to hide the massive blush on her cheeks. Naruto cupped the pinkette's cheeks with both hands and said in a whisper, "The scratch on your cheek has healed."

"It healed a long time ago. Maybe the..."

Her words were cut off by a warm feeling on her lips. Sakura's eyes widened and she became stiff with shock. But eventually she melted into the kiss and kissed him back.

ooooo

**Roommates**

Sakura couldn't sleep.

It was four in the morning and she was still tossing and turning in her bed. Ino on the other hand was sound asleep for couple of hours now.

The pinkette touched her lips, it felt like they were still hot from the kiss. In five hours they should be arriving. Sakura failed to understand what had happened on the upper deck between her and Naruto.

He interrupted her by kissing her...

'_I don't even remember what I was going to say...'_

Now she had to figure out which part was the most confusing – that Naruto, her blonde roommate and also her best friend's brother, kissed her or that she actually kissed him back.

Then it started to rain and the kiss came to an end. She ran away to her room, her cheeks as pink as her hair, leaving him there sitting alone. The pinkette fell in her bed and thought about the kiss.

Then Ino returned and Sakura realized she was lying in the bed without moving for over an hour, thinking about the kiss. Ino was tipsy so she fell asleep soon after lying down, but Sakura still couldn't sleep.

Because of the kiss.

Naruto didn't come looking for her. She was happy about that.

ooooo

On the other hand, Naruto was freaking out. He thought he just made the biggest mistake in his life.

'_But she kissed me back!'_ He didn't know what to think, except that he wanted to kiss her again and again and again.

He wanted to have more than a kiss.

'_Great Naruto, you kissed her on a ship, on your way to a very small island, to a place you can't go by yourself just because you came there together with FRIENDS!'_ At the moment, he had forgot about his slight sickness he had gotten from Sakura a few days ago. He had more pressing matters on his mind.

After a lot of thinking, Naruto came up with a solution. He hoped it will work. Oh, right, he remembered something that freaked him out even more.

Sai had asked him if he can date Ino. Naruto said yes, he trusted Sai. And Sai knew better than anyone else, what Naruto can do to anyone that mistreats his baby sister.

But that was not what freaked him out, it was the fact that they were having a date tomorrow and the male blonde has to spend the whole day with Sakura.

Just the two of them.

'_Right after I stole a kiss. Thank you buddy!' _

Of course, Naruto did not tell Sai about the kiss. Moments later, he drifted to sleep, having dreams where Sakura, in her underwear, was dancing only for him.

_He was in her room again. Sakura was holding her music player in one hand, caressing her body with the other. _

_Only this time Naruto wasn't looking in secret. This time he was sitting in her bed, leaning on his arms, enjoying the show the pinkette was performing to him only. _

_He watched her dancing to music he didn't hear in her stripped underwear. He looked in her eyes and she looked back, biting her lip. _

_He reached out his hand to touch her, but she stepped back shaking her finger and whispering that he can only watch..._

ooooo

Sakura sighed, _'It's not that I hate him, but I don't like him either, not at least romantically...'_ The pinkette was trying to think of a solution, _'Remember Sakura, that you can't avoid him, because you're going to be on a pretty small island, on a trip together with friends.'_

Yes, exactly, friends. She decided to tell Naruto that it was just a mistake, that they are just friends and nothing more.

She hoped he has no feeling for her. At least, he never showed he had.

'_Please don't have any feeling towards me!'_

She remembered the kiss again, _'I kissed him back.'_ She touched her lips once more. The touch of Naruto's warm lips was on her mind.

She looked at the white ceiling and the image of Naruto in the shower, from the day two months ago, was there as if someone was using the pinkette's eyes as a projector. She felt tension in the air and shook her head to get rid of the picture of a half-naked Naruto that kept appearing in her mind.

She sat up rapidly. Sakura realized what was going on. She was horny. That's it.

'_Does that mean I'm actually attracted to him?'_

She smirked at the idea, found it foolish and fell asleep with a smile on her face, thinking that she had found a solution to her kiss-problem.

_Hot lips were touching her body all over, starting from her collarbone to her navel. _

_Now they were quick and small, all the way along the trim of her panties. _

_She grabbed his hair, pulled him to her lips, her legs around his waist. _

_They were kissing passionately; she could still feel where his lips have touched her body. _

_It was burning up and she wanted more. _

_She whispered his name. _

_Naruto started to undo her bra._

"Sakura!" A voice called out.

"Naruto..." she moaned.

"No, it's Ino. Wake up Sakura, we're here."

She opened her eyes and blushed bright pick, _'Not again!'_ she buried her head into her pillow.

Ino was combing her long blonde hair and all her stuff was already placed at the door, she was ready to leave the ferry. The pinkette got up and got dressed. She brushed her teeth and looked at her reflection in the mirror. _'Damn Naruto...'_

"Hey, I forgot to tell you yesterday but you will have to spend the day with Naruto, just the two of you."

"Ehhh?!" she turned to her best friend in shock, "What!? Why!?"

"Well…" the blonde blushed, "Sai asked me on a date yesterday. So yeah, I'm going on a date. But don't worry we will meet up in the evening. Naruto already knows about this so he will take our stuff to the hotel, so I'm leaving like in five minutes. Naruto is going to wait in their room."

"Ok..." was all that Sakura managed to say.

She still couldn't believe how everything had turned out. She actually could barely think, she was in that much shock.

First, Naruto kissed her and she kissed him back.

Second, she's having those _wet _dreams about him.

Third, now she has to spend the day with the guy she is having those _wet_ dreams about.

After a few more minutes Ino left their room, leaving her suitcase behind. Just like she said. The pinkette got dressed and prepared to the day to begin. She left the room, headed towards Naruto's room and knocked on the door .

"Come in," Sakura opened the door.

"Good morning,"

"Morning,"

"About what happened on..." they both started to say at the same time and then stopped.

"You can go first..." Naruto said. They were still trying to avoid looking in each other eyes.

"Ihavenofeelingsforyou!" she said so fast he barely understood her. Silence was creeping in the room.

"I know. Neither do I," Now they made eye-contact, Sakura was surprised. That was not the answer she was expecting.

"I'm sorry that I kissed you but... You see, there's was a crew member coming up and we actually weren't supposed to be up there. I wanted to stay and see the stars for a moment longer and kissing you was the first thing that came to my mind. I'm sorry. But it worked, the guy left. I am really sorry."

"Oh... I see," the pinkette felt relieved, "So we're still friends?"

"Yeah, unless you feel different?" Naruto said, thinking _'Congrats pal, you just got yourself in the friend-zone, high five!'_ He pushed back his feeling for her. It wasn't the right time, yet.

"No, it's fine."

They stood in the silence for moments, both feeling awkward. Both remembering their dreams and blushing.

"Did you take you camera with you?" Naruto broke the silence.

"Yep, why do you ask?"

"I will tell you after we check in our rooms!" Naruto smiled and Sakura smiled back.

They went to the hotel, bringing along Ino's and Sai's bags. Their rooms were next to each other, no surprise there. They put away all their thing into the room and decided to go for breakfast.

"If you don't mind I'm taking you to a place I found the last time I was here. They're making the best pancakes in the world." The blonde was bragging, grinning and it seemed as if the conversation just an hour before had never happened.

"Sure!" Sakura agreed, wanting some adventure on the island she was visiting for the first time.

"But bring you camera and everything you need to take things with you for the whole day."

Sakura nodded and they left hotel together, laughing. Not remembering that the last few weeks they were barely talking to each other. That's how it is with people who try to hide from something or not seeing the truth. Wanting a simple life, without any problems.

ooooo

"Found you!" a man said, smiling darkly, in a wicked voice.

The dark figure watched them leaving the hotel and could not believe his luck.

"Maybe she just has to be mine..." he said to himself, following the two from a distance.

Naruto and Sakura, without knowing that they are being followed, were chatting to ease the awkwardness still lingering there from yesterday.

The blonde was leading the way, since it wasn't his first time here. People where whispering as they walked by, saying they must be a couple.

Only the dark figure heard the whispers and thought to himself, '_That slut. She just needs a punishment. I will have my way with her. Just you wait.'_

Thirty minutes later, they arrived at the place Naruto was talking about. They took the tram and now were standing on a terrace not far from the highest point of the island.

The view from there was breath taking. Sakura walked up to the railing and let her sight go over the blueness of the water. She could see almost the whole island, the colorful buildings, streets and roads going through around the island. From her point of view, people were almost small as ants.

Naruto watched Sakura enjoying the view, the smile on her lips, the wind blowing her hair. He wished she had not run away yesterday after the kiss.

He understood she was not looking for love or anything related to that. The blonde smiled sadly and turned to see the scenery once again. He was glad he could show her this.

"Petty that my camera is not that advanced to capture this beauty!" she exclaimed.

"I have still more to show, this time you can take it with you."

"Can we go there now?" she said excited.

"And what about breakfast? Maybe you are not hungry, but I am!" Naruto smiled, seeing Sakura's apologetic expression.

"Sorry. Then take me to that pancake place and hurry!"

She grabbed Naruto's arm with an inpatient look on her face, forgetting the distance they indirectly tried to keep. The blonde was at first surprised by her action, but hid it from her. Not that it bothered him, on the contrary, he liked her arm wrapped around his.

"We're here."

"Eh?" the pinkette didn't understand.

"This is the pancake place. The secret is…" he paused and got closer to Sakura, she could feel his hot breathe on her ear, "Only locals know this place, I discovered it by accident. They want to keep this place to themselves, to avoid tourists. It's a small place. And what's great, you can put your table wherever you want in this area."

Only then did the pinkette noticed that there were tables on the side of the terrace they were standing on. Then she saw the small building saying "Pancake Palace".

"You're gold! Let's eat here! Right in this spot!" Sakura was like a little child that was asking for ice cream for dinner.

"Calm down! It's not even noon yet, we still have the whole day!" Naruto laughed and carried one of the tables to where they were standing.

"Now go and choose anything on the menu, it's my treat."

Sakura nodded and sat down. Soon after Naruo followed and made his order without looking. The pinkette turned to him surprised.

"Wow, that was fast! I still haven't made up my mind," she pouted a bit.

"The lady here will take the Platter A, the smaller portion.," Naruto said to the waiter.

"Well thanks for ordering for me.," she said, containing her laugh and decided to trust the blonde's order.

Then after 5 minutes their order came. Sakura saw Naruto's portion was and became amazed at how big it was.

Then she looked at her plate and saw many little pancakes. A mini pancake of every kind they offered was on her plate. She smiled at Naruto and he smiled back. They started their breakfast while enjoying the view.

Little did they know that the figure following them was there too. Watching them and thinking how to get rid of the blonde haired asshole who hit him in the face last time they met.

"Sakura I'll be back in a sec."

"Don't worry these pancakes will keep me company. But some might go missing though," Sakura giggled back.

Naruto left to pay the bill, and use the restroom. Just as he entered the building, the figure approached Sakura, making her grow pale and gulp in fear and shock as she looked up and saw who it was.

"Hello, my darling. Care to join me for a walk?" the man said smiling darkly.

ooooo

**Hoped everyone like this chapter :) Well I'll try updating A Bundle of Joy soon. I'm trying to alternate y updates between these two stories. **

**Sorry for any Twist of Fate fans out there, but I sort of lost interest in that story :( So I will probably not be updating it anytime soon.**

**Well please don't forget to review, fav, and follow my story :) It really inspires me to write.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Omg guys I'm sooooooooo sorry that I haven't update in over a month. I was really busy with stuff and sort of forgot about fanfiction for a while… So to answer a lot of your questions, no this is no on hiatus or dropped. **

**Oh well I hope you forgive me and please enjoy this chapter (even though its short)! Look forward to updates next week since its spring break :D**

**Summary: **Sakura and Ino wanting to live in the city. Ino finds a nice apartment at a low price during her travels. But unfortunately they cannot afford it… So they need a 3rd roommate! Who will this roommate be? Will their lives change forever? Finding love where you least excepted it to be.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or any of the characters used in this story from the anime/mango Naruto.

**ooo PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER ooo**

Then she looked at her plate and saw many little pancakes. A mini pancake of every kind they offered was on her plate. She smiled at Naruto and he smiled back. They started their breakfast while enjoying the view.

Little did they know that the figure following them was there too. Watching them and thinking how to get rid of the blonde haired asshole who hit him in the face last time they met.

"Sakura I'll be back in a sec."

"Don't worry these pancakes will keep me company. But some might go missing though," Sakura giggled back.

Naruto left to pay the bill, and use the restroom. Just as he entered the building, the figure approached Sakura, making her grow pale and gulp in fear and shock as she looked up and saw who it was.

"Hello, my darling. Care to join me for a walk?" the man said smiling darkly.

ooooo

**Roommates**

"Hello, my darling. Care to join me for a walk?" the man said smiling darkly.

Sakura's green eyes went wide, "Leave this place, now. I don't want to see you" she responded trying to put on a calm appearance while shaking in fright inwardly.

"Is it your boyfriend that just left the table?"

"He's my friend. Now leave!" Sakura demanded. She hoped that Naruto would return quickly.

"Friend or boyfriend, I will beat him up if you don't come with me right away. You see, I'm not all by myself here. I just want to have a chat with you..." He lied, his tone angry, and Sakura believed his threat.

She made a decision.

"Promise me, you won't lay a finger on him..." she tried to say with a firm voice, but it sounded more like a plea.

"I promise," he smiled and stretched the hand for her.

The scared pinkette stood up and avoided his arm, she left the terrace following him. When Naruto came out of the bathroom but he didn't see the pinkette anywhere.

He looked around and when he asked the waiter if he had seen the blonde, the waiter responded by saying she left with a man. The description of the man was the one of her ex, as far as the blonde could remember.

"Damn it! How did that happen?!" He said to himself while heading the direction the waiter pointed at.

The blonde started to run, knowing they couldn't be far ahead. At the same time, he looked in every alley searching for the pinkette.

Then he ran past one and with a small glimpse registered uniquely pink hair disappearing in the alley. He turned back and followed his instinct saying it was definitely Sakura. The girl he had started to fall for.

Sakura had followed Sasuke and hoped that everything was good with Naruto, she hoped that the black haired bastard only wanted to talk to her.

But she quickly realized her mistake when she turned to her right and they ended up in a dead end. She turned to flee, but Sasuke was already closing on her, smiling a devils smile and blocking her escape.

"Don't worry, he won't find us here. And I lied. I'm all alone here and now it's just you and me. You and me, baby." the way he said it made Sakura shiver.

She wanted to scream as loud as her lungs would allow her too, but Sasuke's hand was over her mouth and pushing her against the wall. She let her bag fall and started to fight back.

He was stronger than her…

He leaned closer to her neck, restraining her.

She closed her eyes.

Felt his breath coming closer to her body, she could smell alcohol.

She thought he was going to kiss her but Sasuke's grip on her loosened and he collapsed on the ground unconsciousness. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Naruto holding a lead pipe in his hands.

Tears showered her face as she rushed towards him going into the blonde's strong to let him once again comfort her.

Naruto was so happy he made it on time, he wanted to kill the guy but it would be too good. Instead, he just rendered him unconsciousness with a blow to his head.

The blonde male was comforting the pinkette, when Sasuke stood up and walked in their direction with a raised fist. Naruto pushed Sakura away as Sasuke swung a right hook.

Naruto blocked his right hook with his fore arm, then countering with a strong left jab that got Sasuke right in the jaw.

Sasuke spat blood on the floor, "You bastard, I'll fucking kill you," the black hair teen rushed towards him, but Naruto blocked all his hasty punches.

Sasuke was getting tired from trying to hit Naruto with rapid blows. None of them were hitting him. The blonde would just block all of his punches.

Naruto saw this opportunity and started to punch back. Punch after punch…

Face.

Ribs.

Abs.

Naruto was pounding on Sasuke like a mad man who just had his ramen taken away from him. Sasuke was on the floor bleeding and Naruto was pounding on him.

Then the blonde felt two thin arms warm around his very muscular body, "Naruto stop, I think he's had enough. I mean he's a bloody mess now."

The blonde stopped, stepped over the guy who was now lying on the ground again, moaning in pain. He looked back, "If you ever make Sakura cry again, I'll kill you!"

He continued to walk and grabbed Sakura's bag on the ground and gave it back to her and they left the alley only to call the cops on him on their way.

They waited for the police not far from the alley, the pinkette was still crying. Naruto was once again holding her in his arms tightly. Now he knew just how much he needed to watch out for Sakura.

When the police arrived and found the now passed out Sasuke they said that he's going to be locked up for some time. He was in search for a big variety of crime, including sexual assault, assault causing bodily harm, etc...

Since they only talked to Naruto, Sakura didn't hear the police telling Naruto about Sasuke's past crimes and how he was part of a criminal organization called the "Akatski".

She was busy giving her testimony. After they cleared everything with police, the pinkette and blonde returned to the hotel.

Sakura just wanted to wash the feeling of Sasuke's touches off her skin and put on something new and clean on.

She stood in the shower and washed her body furiously, trying to get rid of invisible dirt. Naruto just sat on her bad, holding his head with both arms, happy he managed to save Sakura and that the maniac will be behind bars for a long time.

When Sakura came out of the bathroom, Naruto stood up and she walked to him. Sakura let him hug her, "Don't tell," she hugged him back tightly.

"I won't."

"Thanks."

"No problem… Well bye, I'm getting tired, I'll go back to my room now."

As Naruto was about to leave, he felt a small hand grab his wrist, "Wait… C… Can you stay the night?" the pinkette asked with a blush that rivaled her pink hair.

Naruto smirked, "Sure," he dragged Sakura to the bed and they snuggled in each other's arms, trying to forget all the horrors that occurred today.

ooooo

**Well that's all :) Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please don't forget to fav, follow, and review!**


End file.
